Daniels Adventure: Champion of the Trickster
by W1553
Summary: When a star goes supernova Dr. Daniel Jackson gets sent away to a galaxy far far away... How will he survive? Will he ever be able to get back? Or is he simple done for. This is just for fun, so it's not all to serious. Some characters you may see: Revan, Anakin, Luke, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Padme, C-3PO, Chewbacca, Han Solo, Leia, Qui-Gon, R2-D2, Darth Vader, Dart Sidious, (Ahsoka)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing here is mine except the words and the way they are put together into sentences, the new original characters and lastly part of the concept. If I did own this I wouldn't have posted it for free to allow you to read it without paying. I acknowledged the laws of physics, math and other sciences, but as they might not fit into the mechanics necessary to make this story I reserve the right to make change to them if I find it necessary.

This holds true for the entire story and so I'll only write this here.

**A/N:** So this is a story I've begun to write on simply to let of steam while writing Stargate: The Million Year War and bring out crazy ideas, so things might not add up, things may seem weird and I know all to well that the main character is way to overpowered, but that's the way it's going to be since this isn't a serious attempt at a story, but rather a fun thing that I believe some people here might like, if you don't, then read another story, it's as simple as that. Star Wars never existed in the Stargate universe as that could cause a me a few headaches.

Daniel might be a little out of character (read: Daniel is way out of character.), some times, but that's the way it is.

* * *

**INTRO:** A few seconds ago in a galaxy far, far away...

When beings of immense power get bored they each bring a galactic power to a galaxy, from any point in time and space, and let them fight to entertain them. There can be no interference from them until there is only one faction left.

This is the story of one of those battles, but as fate would have it the trickster of the beings wants in too and so he brings his own champion, unknown to the others.

This is the story of that champion and of all people he's the last person anyone would think of as a champion in a war.

This is the story of Dr. Daniel Jackson and how he came to be the victor.

* * *

**Puddle Jumper. M9S-999. Pegasus.**

Daniel was sitting inside the puddle jumper on M9S-999 right in front of the Stargate, sitting next to him in the pilots seat was his pilot, while Daniel had a rather strong version of the ATA-gene, which he got the last time he descended, he didn't like to pilot the jumpers or any other flying craft for that matter.

"Are we ready to return to Atlantis?" Daniel asked the pilot.

"Yes Doctor, in a minute." The pilot said as he begun to dial the gate.

"I'll make sure the nanites are contained." Daniel said as he walked into the back of the jumper to make sure the containers of the inactive nanites were secured.

"We are clear to go through the Stargate." The pilot said.

"The nanites are secured, you may proceed." Daniel said from the back.

Five seconds later the jumper went through the event horizon.

* * *

**Control Room. Atlantis. New Lantea. Pegasus.**

Woolsey was standing in the control room looking out over the gate; around him techs were moving about their business.

Then, as an incoming wormholes event horizon snapped into place, alarms went of inside the control room, on the gate Woolsey could see lightning arcs.

"What's happening?" Woolsey demanded.

"We have a build up of energy inside the wormhole." McKay answered from his place at a nearby console.

"From inside the wormhole?"

"Yes, similar to what happens if you create a wormhole through a solar flare or straight through a star."

"I thought that was impossible as the DHD stopped us from dialing if there's a star in the path of the wormhole?"

"Yes, this shouldn't be happening."

"Doctor, the sensors are picking up an anomaly along the path of the wormhole." The sensors officer said.

"That doesn't look like a solar flare. That's… that's a… that's a supernova." McKay said nervously.

"You're telling me that the wormhole went through a supernova, Doctor?"

"Yes and I have no way of knowing how this could happen or what will happen to whoever is inside that wormhole."

"So they could end up anywhere?"

"Or anytime. As I said I don't know what happens if you put this much energy inside a wormhole."

"What's happening Rodney?" Sheppard said as he came running inside the control room.

"A supernova interrupted the wormhole." McKay answered.

"Doctor, the computer can't make up its mind about the anomaly." The sensor officer reported.

"Looks like it's having a hard time deciding if it's a supernova or a hyperspace window." McKay said after having a look.

"Colonel go with Colonel Ellis to the supernova and see if you can get McKay some more data on this. Dr. Jackson is inside that wormhole and if we can't get him out of there, General O'Neill will not be pleased." Woolsey said to Sheppard.

"I'm on it." Sheppard said as he turned around and requested to be beamed up to Apollo, a few seconds later he vanished in a white light.

Sixty minutes later the Apollo reached the supernova.

"Atlantis, this is Apollo, is the wormhole still engaged?" Was heard inside the control room.

"Atlantis here. The wormhole is still engaged and judging from the massive amounts of power inside it could be open for day,s even if the energy stops increasing." McKay answered.

"You should see this, it's spectacular." Sheppard said.

"Give me some sensor data instead of talking." Rodney said impatiently.

"Sending now." Apollo's helmsman said.

"If I'm reading this right the supernova's energy is being sucked inside the wormhole through some kind of crack in the wormhole tunnel."

"That shouldn't be possible Rodney." Zelenka said as he came into the control room.

"I know what I'm seeing, look for your self if you don't believe me." McKay said and pointed towards the screen.

"He's right Colonel, with this amount of energy we could create a wormhole to Destiny several times over." Zelenka said after analyzing the data.

"I'm not a scientist, but shouldn't we have thought of that before as a way of reaching Destiny?" Sheppard asked.

"That wasn't a normal star, according to the database it was having a small amount of stable naquadria inside its core, but it was building up in small amounts every year, that's probably why it went supernova. And to answer your coming question we never thought of using a star because it wouldn't have enough energy left when we were done to survive, it would have gone supernova after only a few seconds, and we never thought naquadria could exist inside the core of a star long enough to build up to sufficient level." McKay said.

"So no dialing Destiny this way?"

"Not for the moment, I can look into it once we get Daniel out of there."

"Right, what can we do?"

"Nothing, either we try to force the wormhole to jump, but I think that's a bad idea since the energy is staying inside the wormhole, or we wait for it to absorb the rest of the supernova and then we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

**Jumper. Wormhole. The Universe.**

"What's happening pilot?" Daniel asked as he saw the view of the wormhole replaced by the jumper and the sight of hyperspace outside the front window.

"I'm sorry Doctor but I have not idea." The pilot said as he begun to run through the sensor data.

"Didn't we go through the stargate?"

"Yes Doctor we did, as I said I have no idea what happened and the only thing I can get out of this data is that we are in hyperspace."

"This thing has a subspace communicator right?"

"Yes, Dr. McKay managed to boost the range of it just a few weeks ago."

"Well if we're in hyperspace maybe we could try to open a channel to Atlantis."

"I'll see what I can do." The pilot said as he tried to establish a connection to Atlantis.

Five minutes later the pilot succeeded and a connection was established to Atlantis.

"Atlantis do you copy?" The pilot said to the HUD, which still didn't show any image.

"This is Atlantis." McKay said as the HUD begun to show an image of McKay.

"What's happening?" Daniel asked

"We're not sure, the wormhole was interrupted by a supernova and the energy from that supernova is somehow being absorbed into the wormhole. What worries me the most is that you're talking to me right now, that means you're no longer inside that wormhole." McKay answered.

"I can confirm that we no are longer inside the wormhole, the sensors on the jumpers aren't to good in hyperspace, but from what little I can get out of them we are definitely in hyperspace." The pilot said.

"Hold on, I'll try to get a lock on your signal and any hyperspace vessels in the area." Zelenka said from the background.

"Is there anything we can do Rodney?" Daniel asked.

"To get out of th…" McKay started to say before Zelenka interrupted him. "What is it?"

"Rodney, look at this, this is the moment the star went supernova." Zelenka said, showing McKay something on a screen that Daniel could not see. "And this is a fraction of a second later. And their signal is coming from that direction."

"No no no, this can't be happening." Rodney said as he started to run some numbers on the console.

"What's happening Rodney?" Daniel asked.

"There's no easy way of saying this, but you travel about the same distance in one second that Destiny travels in fifty years, when you left this galaxy, and from the looks of things you were accelerating."

"How far away are we?"

"We can't say for sure, you're out of sensor range and the subspace signal is getting weaker." McKay said as he realized just how far away they must have gone before Atlantis, with three full ZPMs pressing power into the sender and receiver, was having a hard time maintaining a subspace connection.

"And how far away is that?"

"As I said, I don't know."

"How far away can we maintain a subspace connection without problem?"

"Way beyond the center of the universe, you have probably already flown past Destiny by now."

"That's not good." Daniel said as his heart fell down through the floor.

"There must be something we can do to get back." The pilot said as he started to panic.

"If there is a way back we will find that, what you must do when you arrive is to survive." A newly arrived O'Neill said over the shoulder of McKay.

"Yes, sir."

"Daniel, I need you to purge the jumpers storage systems, everything except the things you need to pilot the jumper and control the scanners have to go." McKay said.

"Why?" Daniel asked suspicious.

"In case we ever needed to evacuate Atlantis and couldn't take the database with us I made an extremely compressed file which contains everything inside the database that could be of value or that we haven't been able to analyze, I counted on the fact that we would be able to take a jumper with us so it's been designed to fit inside the systems of a jumper, if most of the things already inside are deleted, there's also a file which explains how you can open the file piece by piece in case you don't have enough room to open the entire file at the same time." McKay explained.

"You want to give us a fighting chance?"

"It might take a while for us to rescue you, so you might have to fend for yourself. If you want I can include a blueprint for an Asgard synthesizer/beamer, but if I do that you'll have to find something else to open the file on as the jumper will be packed to its limit."

"Do it, we might need it." Daniel said as he purged the storage of the jumper.

Ten minutes later the file had been transferred to the jumper and the subspace signal was getting visibly worse by the minute.

"We're running out of power her Daniel, if you manage to create a subspace transmitter linked to some kind of power source we should be able to reestablish contact with you." McKay said as his image begun to break up.

"Then good bye, until we meet again." Daniel said as he terminated the channel.

"Promise me that we can get back again." The Pilot said as he was sitting next to Daniel, his knuckles white as bone due to the force with which he held the controls.

"I promise that we'll get home again." Daniel said just as a hyperspace window opened up and spit out the jumper in low orbit above a planet.

"We're coming in to hot, we're going to crash on the planet. Doctor, there's a parachute in the aft compartment, when we reach correct altitude I need you to jump." The pilot said as he started to calculate their odds.

"I'm not going anywhere." Daniel said, to which the pilot stood up and shoved Daniel inside the rear compartment, pushing his own parachute into Daniel's hands and then sitting back into his seat, closing the door and opening the hatch at the back, causing Daniel to be sucked out of the jumper.

Losing the parachute when he got sucked out of the jumper Daniel was mortified as he saw the ground accelerating towards him, then as he spotted the chute coming up towards him he remembered the time O'Neill had tried to teach him to skydive and so he put his arms close to his body, increasing his speed, against his better knowledge.

Somehow he caught the chute and managed to get it open less than two hundred meters above the surface. He knew he was done for as he spotted the jumper flying almost horizontal below him, he thought that his pilot had managed to regain control of the craft, then he saw the jumper hitting the ground, hard, plowing through the dunes of the desert planet. All the while Daniel continued his descent, now trying to steer towards the jumper, as he felt the ground getting closer he also felt that his speed was to fast and a moment later he hit the ground, only a few meters from the jumper.

* * *

**Unknown Planet. Unknown System. Unknown Galaxy. **

Waking up Daniel felt his entire body hurt, felling the hot desert sand against his face he managed to get his bearings, slowly he pulled his legs in underneath himself and tried to stand up, but to no avail as he both saw and felt, through the pain, how his legs bent in a way that they definitely shouldn't be able to. Choosing instead to remain lying down he took aim at the jumper and started to crawl towards it, slowly at first and even slower once he felt his broken legs dragging along after him.

Reaching the rear hatch he saw that there was a crack large enough for him to crawl through in the floor of the jumper, pulling himself up inside the jumper all he saw was chaos, all around the jumper things had been thrown around and maintenance panels in the roof had come of, ignoring everything Daniel crawled towards the door which sealed of the front and rear compartments of the craft, as he reached the door he managed to get a good grip of the door and after much pushing and pulling the door started to retract.

Feeling exhausted Daniel simply lay there on his back for several minutes before he continued to crawl towards the pilot, helped slightly by the angel of which the ship had crashed into the dunes after reaching the pilot he reached up to grab his arm only to feel it drop down, crawling up to the co-pilots chair Daniel pulled himself up into the chair. Sitting there Daniel rested for a few seconds before turning to face his pilot, only to see the chest of the pilot pierced by the control of the jumper, feeling slightly sick Daniel looked away only to be reminded by the pain of his broken legs, deciding to look for something to put around his legs he slipped out of the chair, but he fell a little to fast and in his panic to slow down he managed to break his left arm under his body.

Managing to pull himself back into the aft compartment Daniel saw something sticking out of over the edge of the seat, reaching for it he felt as the black material slipped right between his fingers, pushing against the ground Daniel managed to lean himself against the base of the seat and this time he managed to reach it and when he tried to pull himself up from the floor onto the seat he was rewarded by a crash as the vials containing the nanites hit the floor and broke, a moment later Daniel found himself lying on top of the crushed glass, then he fainted from the pain.

Waking up Daniel felt nothing, to his surprise, and then he felt the cold floor of the jumper beneath him, pushing himself up into sitting position he was even more surprised when his left arm helped its right brother, then he looked down at his legs and saw that they were both straight as an arrow and not bent in the pain full angle that they had been before he fainted, trying to put some weight on the legs he felt them holding and after some hesitation he stood up.

Looking around himself he noted the single vial of nanites that had not broken and picked it up, putting it into one of the pockets on his leg, then he realized the there had been more than one vial in the jumper, looking around himself again he saw the small amounts of glass on the floor where he'd been lying, panicking Daniel started to search for any traces of the nanites but found none.

Dropping his worries for the nanites Daniel instead begun to dig up a small medical scanner he knew were buried within the medical supplies found inside the jumper, once he'd found it he started to scan his legs for the fracture he knew was there, then his hearth froze as he saw the nanites swarming all over his legs, continuing his scans with fear he saw even more nanites inside his torso and arms, as well as a small amount inside his head and a large collection right bellow the place were his shirt begun, moving his hand towards the back of his head he felt the coldness of metal against his fingertips, following the outline of the metal he found his fingers to have made a circle, feeling more he noticed the hole in the middle which felt slightly like a connection slot.

Breaking down Daniel fell to his knees and cursed the universe while tears ran down his cheeks, having studied the replicator base code thoroughly with Sam, when they'd been stranded on a planet a while back, he knew what would happen once they had infected him enough, then after calming himself he pulled himself up onto one of the seats and prepared for the mental war he knew was about to start, ordering his body to repel the invader Daniel knew that the resulting war would probably kill him, but deciding this was better than to fall into the service of the replicators he continued either way, it did however not go they way he thought as the replicators fled out of his body and collected themselves in a poll at his feet.

At this point Daniels curiosity took over, reaching for a laptop at the front of the ship Daniel opened it only to find the screen broken and it refusing to turn on, then coming to realization he put the laptop down next to the replicators and pointed at it. "Repair it."

Looking almost curious at the laptop the poll of nanites slowly sent out small rivers of nanites into the laptop and a minute later it started up, at which point the nanites lifted it up and formed a table for Daniel at perfect working height, thanking the nanites Daniel begun to work, first he tried to patch into the frequency the nanites communicated on, but after several failed attempts he noticed a program called sitting in a lonely corner of the desktop, against his better judgment he opened the program and found himself to have complete access to the programing of the nanites as a whole or to each separate nanite, looking through several thousand lines of code Daniel found a single line which was active, reading through the line several times he couldn't believe his eyes, the line that was active was a line of code that enabled the nanites to be controlled verbally or through mental commands from anyone with the ATA-gene, continuing further down into the code he found another line of code that was active, this code made the nanites capable of predicting what an individual wanted.

Deciding to give it a try he selected a single nanite and deleted all working parameters except the two active ones and sent it away to scavenge the seats on the other side to create enough nanites to create something capable of communicating. Unseen at first by Daniel's eyes the nanite worked its way across the floor of the jumper and then begun to scavenge the seats, a minute later Daniel noticed the nanite as it had created many more nanites, enough to be seen by the naked eye, a minute later the nanites formed into a eight year old boy.

"Hello." Daniel said hesitantly.

"Hello Master." The boy said and bowed.

"Call me Daniel, please." Daniel said and on the laptop he could see a parameter being added to all nanites, which listed him as Daniel, even those lying at his feet.

"Yes Daniel."

"What's your name?" Daniel said before he realized the stupidity of the question.

"I have no name."

"Of course you don't."

"You look like there's something burdening you Daniel?"

"Yes there is, why did you save me?"

"Because our programing told us to."

"Could you elaborate on that a bit?"

"Yes of course. A central core that controls our workings as a collective connects us all, if such a core cannot be reached through subspace we revert back into our original nanite mode, we essentially become willing slaves to whoever have the ATA gene, we nanites were not always replicators once upon a time, before the war with the Wraith, we served the Lanteans as working labor, this is what we are now."

"But I thought the data cores were built only to help you backup information."

"Yes, that is the function of the data cores, but there is a difference between a data core and a central core."

"Hm, disintegrate and copy your programing into the other nanites." Daniel said and before his eyes the boy dissolved into a poll and fllowed back to the other nanites at Daniels feet.

Absorbing the nanites back into his body Daniel felt at ease, he'd seen what it took to take down replicators and with the nanites inside him he should have a better chance of survival, standing up and looking around him he knew that he'd have to either fix the jumper or find some other vehicle if he was to survive, the half of the planet he'd seen was all desert so he'd have to make his way to the other half to see if there was any signs of civilization there.

Stepping inside the cockpit of the jumper he once again saw the dead body of his pilot, pulling him out of the cockpit and searching his pockets Daniel found a wallet with a photograph of a woman and a small girl, the pilots wife and daughter, not felling the need to disrespect the dead mans family Daniel took out the photo and put it next to the vial of nanites in his pockets before he let the nanites dissolve the dead body. Then he turned around and walked into the cockpit to run diagnostics on the jumper, when he sat down in the copilot's chair he felt small amounts of power running through the ship but nothing arriving at the front screen, pushing his hands at the console in front of him he let out a large amount of nanites with orders to repair the jumper, starting with the drive pods and the sensors, walking back out into the aft compartment he saw the nanites dissolve the last of the pilot, having grown in mass the nanites were now many times the amount that had been inside the vials, touching the nanites Daniel sent them out of the ship, through the hole in the bottom, to try and level out the ship from the angel it was now standing in, at just above forty five degrees.

Returning to the front he saw some part of the interface power up when he sat down and small amounts of sensor data had begun to stream in, directing the sensors up at the sky Daniel tried to find some stars which he recognized but after several hours of searching, with little sensor data, he was starting to feel the effect of having been up to long and so he finally gave into the sleepiness.

Waking up Daniel felt his back hurt a little but as soon as the thought had crossed his mind the nanites removed the pain, stretching out a bit Daniel looked around to find much of the damage the jumper had taken during its crash-landing repaired, the nose of the ship had been pulled free of the sand and straightened out, the entire ship was now leveled out and the blood in the pilots seat and on his controls were gone. Starting up the ship he managed to get most of the sensors online and continued to search for anything that could give him a sense of were home was, but just like the first time he had to little data to get anything useful out of the search, instead he directed the sensors down at the planet and begun to scan, almost immediately he found a deposit of metal, thinking that he needed to send the nanites when have was done have was only slightly surprised when the sensors reached the surface just below the jumper and he found himself staring at a pair of tunnels leading down beneath the surface of the desert planet and then splitting up into many smaller once, each trailing of towards a deposit of some sort.

Realizing the nanites were his strongest assets Daniel picked up his laptop and returned to the copilot's seat were he begun to perfect the base code of the nanites to his needs.

A few hours later Daniel begun to notice that the light inside the jumper started to fade, before being replaced by the light created by the lamps inside, looking up from his laptop Daniel saw the tip of a black pile outside the front window which covered just over half of the view in front of the jumper, getting slightly nervous he started up the jumper and pulled up the HUD to take a look with the sensors, now completely repaired, scanning the pile revealed it to be naquadah, rewinding the sensor log Daniel realized the nanites hade been able to pick it all out of the ground in extremely small pieces, not much bigger than the nanites themselves, returning the sensors to the present time Daniel saw many other piles building up around the jumper as the nanites started to return more material after reaching more deposits, each pile around the jumper contained different materials and the one growing the fastest was the one made from iron.

Seeing the piles growing fast Daniel realized that an area to store the material on could be a good idea, but with all of the nanites down in the tunnels that would have to wait, putting it on his to do list he continued to optimize the code for the nanites for a few more hours before he went to sleep.

While Daniel slept inside the jumper a thunderstorm was ravaging outside it, but only a few hundred meters away the sky was clear, it all begun with a few lightning bolts hitting the sand, turning it into glass, then a sandstorm begun to spin around, picking up the piles of material and with the jumper in the eye of the storm, grinding the glass down until it was flat, then the lightning struck new places and the storm grinded the glass down, this process continued for several hours until the area around the jumper was a flat glass surface, then the storm begun to calm down and the material which had been picked up begun to fall down, but not all over the glass, no this storm was not a normal storm, instead the small particles that made up the piles each ended up in piles, just like before, only this time they were placed further away from the jumper, each pile placed exactly so that the space between them was equal all across the circle they created around the jumper. An hour later, on the second, Daniel awoke from his slumber on the seats in the back of the jumper, stretching himself before getting up Daniel felt a blanket lying on top of him, running his fingers across it he felt the nanites that it consisted of, then the blanket dissolved through his clothes and into his body, getting up he felt odd, he felt like he had the energy to do anything, reaching out towards his nearby laptop his fingers fell short by a few centimeters, then the laptop moved on its on the last distance, thinking it was the work of the nanites, Daniel mentally thanked them and was surprised to feel them wondering what they had done.

Wondering what had happened if it wasn't the work of the nanites Daniel got up, laptop in hand, and walked into the cockpit, there he looked through the sensor logs to find the sensors registering a minimal amount of unknown energy for a fraction of a second before it was gone again, then the laptop moved, not liking the idea that there was energy that the Ancients didn't know about Daniel started a search for the energy in the jumpers scanners logs, thinking it would take time to find a match Daniel stood up to try and get a look at the glass surface outside the jumper, but the moment he did so the search found a match, the sandstorm, watching the log Daniel was stunned by the small amount of this energy needed to start something like this, but this time the energy had remained, guiding every turn of the wind, the direction of every lightning bolt, everywhere the energy had been something had happened.

Wanting to see the work of this energy first hand Daniel walked up to the hatch leading out of the jumper and opened it, outside the jumper was a large glass floor, several hundred meters around the jumper, taking a step out of the jumper Daniel was blinded by the sun and he had to put up his hand, but moments later the nanites where there and created a baseball cap on his head, realizing that it could be good to have protection from the sun on the rest of his face he felt the nanites reforming into a hood, covering his entire face from the sun, but from the inside Daniel could still see everything outside clearly through the nanites, taking another step outside Daniel felt his hearth stop as he looked down and saw what had once been a minimal tunnel straight down had become a tunnel several meters across, covered by the glass and the jumper, down there he could see nanites carrying large blocks of something.

Feeling curious he returned to the jumper, sat down in the pilot's seat and piloted the jumper up, then he tilted it and slipped through the hole left in the glass disc, bellow he found the nanites working furiously to pull out the content of the deposits, as he reached further down more and more deposits were detected and the nanites begun to work towards them, but as soon as Daniel lifted up and the deposits disappeared from the scanner they stopped, deciding to allow them to excavate the deposits he descended further down until he reached the bottom, once there he stepped outside the jumper and walked among the nanites, feeling them across the tunnel he realized how thin they had been spread, so he decided to try something, ordering all nanites out of his body he felt them disappear out of his system and immediately he felt his internal systems working overtime to keep up with the amount of work the nanites had preformed inside him, ignoring the exhaustion he felt he concentrated on the nanites and ordered them to multiply by a factor of five and to his surprise he felt the nanites around him activate their multiply command, which Daniel had just rewritten, then he summoned the nanites back inside his body were they once again started to help his body with its functions.

After making his way back to the jumper he flew it out of the cavern and parked it back on top of the glass disc, then he turned his attention to the information stored inside the jumper, having nowhere to store the extracted information he tried to come up with a solution, then he knew the answer, taking out the last of the vials containing nanites he opened it and poured it into the palm of his hand, but instead of absorbing it he ordered it to built a data storage unit from the components found inside or outside the jumper, after receiving their orders they slipped between his fingers and went to work.

Then Daniel sat down and continued his work on the code of the nanites, by now his fingers were working across the surface of the keyboard at a staggering pace, hitting several dozen keys in the time it took a regular programer to hit one, having the nanites in his body had done wonders an all planes, in his head they where increasing his brains power, allowing him to make more decisions than before and allowing him to memories and learn things much more easily, in his torso they helped the lungs to retrieve the oxygen of the atmosphere more efficiently, allowing him to breath the air of the planet which had a lower oxygen concentration than Earth and still his body got more oxygen than it was used to, it also helped the lungs in removing things from the blood that was not suppose to be there, in his hearth they help it to pump out the blood more efficiently, decreasing his heartbeat to only a few beats per minute, around his body a small amount of nanites floated along in the blood and kept the veins and arteries clean. Lower down, in the digestive system, the nanites worked wonders as they recycled what would otherwise have been emptied from the body, leaving nothing behind, not even dangerous or toxic elements, which was instead ejected through the skin, and the skin was also swarming with nanites, making the skin resistant to most things found in air or water.

Beneath the skin were even more nanites, inside the muscles which served to increase both endurance and strength, those muscles were attached to the skeleton which were full of nanites that repaired any cracks and other damage to the skeleton as well as protecting the skeleton from getting bent if the muscles lifted mote than the skeleton could normally handle. The nanites also improved the nervous system, increasing the strength of the signals, making it harder to stun the person; they also isolated the nervous system, further increasing the resistance against being stunned. Otherwise the nanites helped the body with whatever it could to increase the efficiency of the body.

Thanks to these improvements Daniel was improving his knowledge of programing at a staggering pace, less than an hour later the nanites returned with a data storage, as the only thing they knew how to make capable of storing data, what they returned with was not what Daniel expected, coming through the rear hatch was a large version of a nanite, almost fifty centimeters long and thirty wide, not having realized the limitations of the nanites when they didn't have something to base their construction on Daniel cursed himself, but instead of complaining he interfaced the nanite into a port, which the nanites had been smart enough to include or it may have been that it was there on all of them, not carrying which Daniel followed McKay's instructions to the letter and managed to extract part of the file onto the mega-nanite, then came the part of sorting through all of the information, establishing basic categories and setting parameters for what was what Daniel let the mega-nanite sort all of the information, then Daniel pushed his hand against the mega-nanite and the nanites in his blood streamed over into the mega-nanite, creating a connection between the two, in front of him Daniel saw doors, each representing a category, stepping through the door labeled technology Daniel found himself in a mess of files, each containing instructions for a single piece of tech, reaching out with his mind he felt the information within the file inside his head, this was a device designed to manufacture control crystals, not feeling that he had a need for it at the moment he let go of it and reached out for another file, this one he found more helpful, while almost as crude as a Tau'ri hard drive it was still bigger than the one installed in the mega-nanite, while more advanced than the device Daniel had just found the data unit of a nanite didn't scale up as good, so in the size of the mega-nanites data storage the new device was capable of storing more, so he downloaded the blueprint into the nanites from the intact vial and ordered them to replace the usual storage of a nanite with it and to make the nanite in the same scale as the mega-nanite, then he turned back into the mess of files to sort them better, half an hour latter the nanites returned, this time with a new mega-nanite in tow, happy with the result Daniel ordered them back into the vial which he returned to the pocket.

Once again Daniel extracted another part of the file and started to sort it out, while he could have continued to create new mega-nanites and extracting part of the file there was two things in particular he was looking for, the Asgard beaming tech and either the blueprint for Atlantis data base or for Atlantis itself, while he did not know if that information was inside the database he hopped so, another thing he was on the outlook for was a blueprint for a central core for the nanites, with one of those he would be able to automate many things such as searching for deposits or other things he now controlled directly.

As luck would have it he found something that was of use to him even if it wasn't what he looked for, there he found the blueprint of the jumper and after following strings he was able to determinate the data storage the jumpers used and after downloading it into the nanites in the vial he ordered them to replace the storage of the first mega-nanite with a scaled down version of the jumpers data storage, this time the small nanites left the old drive lying on the floor before carrying away the mega-nanite, picking it up Daniel put it on top of the seats in the back before grabbing an energy bar from his backpack and swallowing it in two bites, while he still needed to eat the nanites could keep him going a few days after he had run out of energy, but as long as he ate something every other day the nanites would recycle most of the food several times, meaning that he could survive long times without food.

Just as he finished his snack the nanites returned, this time he took the old drive from the seat and transferred what data was on it into the new drive, then he filled it up and had the nanite sort through all the data, at this point Daniel grew tiered of looking through the files so he left the two mega-nanites to their work, these drives were both so large that it would take a day or two before it was finished, so instead Daniel chose to walk out of the jumper to take a stroll and to get a better view of the place he now called his own.

A week later the place had been transformed, it now resembled something close to the Ancient outpost in Antarctica, but with a much lower level of technology, the drones had been replaced with an old energy weapon, the sensors were less powerful and so on, the only addition was a shield which covered the glass disc at the surface, having taken a trick out of the Ancient's play book he had built everything beneath the surface, now was the time to test the chair, which didn't look anything like the normal control chair, instead it was black as the night and bigger, much bigger, sitting down in it Daniel looked very small. As he sat down in it and rested his head against the chair he felt a string of nanites crawl out of the chair and into the slot in his neck, once connected Daniel's field of view changed dramatically, instead of seeing a large hole thro the sand he saw parts of the planet which were to far away for him to have seen before, and deeper down there was even more deposits which the nanites hurried away to find, his vision had become that of an observer.

Gliding around Daniel managed to stretch his vision down to the core of the planet, at the sight of this the nanites went crazy and started to dig towards it, knowing the consequences if they excavated the core Daniel sett up a boundary around it which stopped the nanites from reaching it and so the nanites returned to their work, sensing this could become a problem Daniel connected to the nanites and sett the core of any planet of limits, then he begun his plan, while the sensors he had access to were good, they were not good enough and so he sent out groups of nanites to create a network of sensors so that he could monitor the entire planet.

Three days later the nanites had completed their work and gave Daniel access to data from around the planet, as he had feared it was a desert planet and as such there was no signs of civilization, but what worried Daniel even more was the fact that there wasn't a stargate on the planet, that meant that he'd have to build ships if he was to search for civilization and he was yet to find a single design for a ship, except for the jumper, but that could be due to the fact that he'd searched through less than point one percent of the database, even with his increased brain power, searching through several Exabyte's of data was taking time and from the look of things it was clustered in some complicated way so that associated things were found in the same section.

A week after that Daniel had managed to work his way through enough of the database to find both the blueprints for Atlantis database as well as the blueprint for the Asgard beaming technology, not wasting any time he sent out his builder nanites, as he'd come to think of them as, from their vial in his pocket to build and install both inside the jumper as he considered it to be his base of operations, what he didn't expect, when the nanites returned to their vial, was the sizes of both pieces of technology, as he opened the rear hatch to take a look he found himself unable to enter the jumper, deciding the time for expansion was now he once again released the nanites, this time to construct a facility which would harness the energy of the sun to supply power, another thing Daniel had noticed was the fact that the more advanced tech was deeper within the file, meaning that Daniel had to dig thro all information in the file, before getting to the good stuff.

Another week and Daniel was getting comfortable within the newly built facility, having found the Asgard beamer/synthesizer to be preprogramed with basic things like food, clothes, furniture among other stuff, thankfully it had been designed with humans in mind, so the food actually tasted good and the clothes fit humans. With the help of these blueprints he managed to create a bed, even if it was a rather simple, he also put a desk and a chair next to the bed at which he worked on the laptop whenever he wasn't plugged into the chair to work his way through the now complete database, which was taking its time, but his cataloging effort was nearing competition and it would allow him to search the database as well as create a nice and clean file system which he could browse to find things he didn't even knew existed, at the end of the day it was done and he was happy with the result, in the morning he would begin his search to find the last pieces he thought he missed to create a ship capable of exploring the galaxy, so he went to sleep, something he still needed even if the nanites somehow decreased the time he needed each time he slept.

Rising early the next morning, just as the sun had begun to send its first rays down the shaft, at the moment they only reached a few meters down, Daniel immediately went to work on finding what he needed, first on his list was two hulls, while the jumper could have been a good start he thought it was to big to serve as an unmanned exploration vessel and to small to serve as his own personal ship.

Second on his list was the Ancient sublight-engine, while the drive pods of the jumper could propel the exploration vessels at proper speed they scaled badly and several hundreds would be needed to propel a larger vessel.

Third was drones, this was something he considered important because of their size which would allow them to be fitted in small numbers on the exploration vessel and in large racks inside the larger vessel.

Fourth was subspace transmitter, both to allow the exploration ships to send data back without returning to the planet and to allow his larger ship to keep in contact with the planet so he could send further orders to the nanites left behind, it would also allow him to create a network if he set up outposts on more planets, further he hopped to find a stronger variation with which he could send messages to Earth or Atlantis.

Fifth were power-generators of some kind, he'd take a naquadah generator but his hopes were that he'd find out how to make ZPMs.

On top of that he hopped to find long-range sensors, control systems, shields, the control chairs and other auxiliary systems, but he suspected those systems would show up together with the other systems on his list.

Diving into the system Daniel ran through file after file where he suspected he could find what he needed, he scored some things of value but found even more tech that was so old he had no use for it, deciding to make it easier to find what he needed he linked the mega-nanites, which both had gotten upgraded data storages which allowed them to carry a lot of information, into the system and downloaded what he needed into them while also tagging the files as important, making it easier for him to find them again, this he continued to do for over a day and as he reached one and a half he felt the need to slept kick in, deciding that he'd done for one sitting he got up only to find thirty six hours having passed while he was in the chair, realizing that the nanites were now improving his time awake by hours at a time he went to sleep only to wake up two hours later to find his energy fully returned.

Getting up he sat back in the chair and continued his work and two hours later he'd found all the pieces he needed and had them downloaded into the mega-nanites, then he opened the vial and gave them the order to create the individual piece while he put them together, diving back inside the system he opened a program he'd found, originally designed to be used with the control chair he modified it and found himself standing inside the virtual reality with all of the piece appearing in front of him, reaching out towards one of the pieces he saw it responding to his thoughts and it floated away to the empty hull and placing itself just were he wanted, taking another he started to put them together into a space ship which he'd be able to use and then he started over with the smaller exploration vessel.

Once finished he downloaded the ships into the mega-nanites and disconnected from the chair, he got up and made his way to the jumper, which he piloted up towards the small hole in the disc and the surface beyond, once top side he landed and walked up on a sand dune which overlooked the construction site, there he could see the outer shape of the big vessel and the already complete hull of two exploration ships. Walking down to the ships Daniel saw them taking shape with a number of drones attached to the outside of the hull before becoming covered by protective plating, reaching the underside of the big ship he saw the nanites working to create the ship, some lifting aboard equipment while others where working on the hull, sealing up joints or other things.

As Daniel was standing there he saw the nanites putting the ship together in the same order as he'd done in the simulation, then ha saw a white light as the synthesizer created another piece of the ship after its generator had created enough power to synthesize another thing.

When Daniel saw the ships coming together he decided to try something he'd been practicing while he had not been sitting in the chair, concentrating on one of the drones for the exploration ship he put the palm of his hand facing the sky with his arms straight out, pointing at the drone, then he raised his hand and to his surprise the drone lifted too, the surprise was enough to make him lose the grip of his concentration and the drone fell back to the ground, while he'd been able to pull things like the laptop along things he had suspected it to be the nanites handiwork, even if that unknown energy had always been there when it happened, now however he suspected there was more to it than the nanites, while great tools he doubted that they were able to make a drone fly straight into the air like that, deciding to try again he got the same result, but this time he managed to maintain a grip of the drone and guided it into place on the exploration vessel, then he took another and did the same, at the end of the day he managed to do this with up to four drones at the same time or one larger thing, this was both thanks to his own ability to learn and concentrate on things but also the nanites, aiding him in concentrating and sharpening his focus every time he used the ability.

A few days later the first of the exploration ships were almost ready and by this time Daniel had mastered his ability to the limit where he was able to float both of the exploration ships around himself at the same time, at this time the only thing missing on the exploration ships were their hyperdrives which had taken so much time to gather energy that Daniel had given the nanites another task, a new power module for the synthesizer, one able to provide enough power to create what Daniel needed instantly or at least within a couple of minutes.

Traveling back below the surface Daniel stood and looked around, for the first time inspecting the place he called home. It was a large vertical hole through sand with the only thing holding the walls in place being the nanites, then from the hole several smaller tunnels went out, the largest around thirty centimeters in diameter, which meant the large hole in the middle of the network of tunnels was the only place he could actually make use of, but around his small building and the landing area of the jumper large piles of material was building up, reducing the space available even further.

Deciding to do something about it Daniel sent out a new order which served several purposes, for one it would reduce the amount of material that was taking up space and it would also free up many nanites, receiving the new order changes to the nanites code were made before they went to work, now all new and all existing tunnels would receive walls and roof made from iron, while not the ideal material it was one he had a rich stack of and this far beneath the surface it would have to do, but just to be sure he had a small amount of titanium mixed with the iron.

Sometime later Daniel was standing in front of the complete exploration vessels, having received their hyperdrives only moments ago the two vessels stood ready to take of from the surface of the planet, wanting the two vessels to have a good a chance as possible Daniel floated them to a large landing pad made entirely from steel, there he sat them down and prepared them for take of, a minute later the sublight engines of the two ships powered up and Daniel saw them taking of towards the sky.

Running of to his large ship, which was still missing some vital parts that was being manufactured at a much faster rate now that the synthesizer had a much more potent power source, he made his way to the bridge and started to go over the sensor data that began to flow back to him, as he'd suspected there was more than one planet in the system, but only two more, one locked in exactly the same orbit as the planet he was on, but always on the other side of the sun, which meant that the planets were pretty much identical, the other planet on the other hand was a temperate planet with vast oceans and great plains, further out was an asteroid belt, but not of the normal ring shaped type, instead it had more of a sphere shape, effectively blocking all but the smallest of ships unless hyperspace capable.

Finishing up the scan of the system the exploration ships jumped away towards a nearby star to continue their scan of the galaxy, soon they would be joined by more exploration vessels as they were finished.

Five days later Daniel was shifting through the data collected by the small vessels and he didn't like the readings he saw, most of the systems scanned contained almost exclusively desert or barren planets without life signs, on the rare occasion there was a world which supported life there was only none-sentient life, with a small amount of disappointment Daniel stopped looking through the data and made his way outside to help the nanites in the construction of more exploration vessels, just the day before the speed of construction had been increased to two ships each day, while construction on his bigger vessel was making progress and was scheduled to be ready for launch in two days time and it would be completely done within the week.

Two days later Daniel was standing inside the large ship and helped the nanites in fastening the last plate of the hull, once done he walked to the bridge and continued to look through the data sent back by the ships, but the majority of the planets were still barren or desert type, with only a few supporting lives and even fever had life on them, but there was still no trace of sentient life. And so without any destination Daniel let the ship remain on the ground while he made his way to help in the making of more exploration ships, which was much needed, from the little data on the galaxy at large he had managed to calculate that there was a few hundred billion stars within the galaxy and while the four exploration ships that was working at the moment had managed to scan a few hundred systems that would be less than 0.000000001% of the galaxy, so there was still lots of systems left.

Below the surface of the planet Daniel started his preparations for a long stay by planning an expansion of the tunnel system, while there were tunnels leading all over the planet to all the available deposits on the planet only the main shaft was large enough to be of use to Daniel and so he planned an expansion to allow several of the tunnels to be used by Daniel and at the end of the tunnels, were the deposits had once been, he planned several rooms which he'd furnish for different purposes, including one large room where he could store all of the material the nanites had collected for him.

This work of building more exploration ships while at the same time increasing his living standard was continuing for several months during which he'd built more synthesizers and power sources for them so there was a steady stream of exploration vessels taking of from the planet, a few every hour, bringing the total amount to vessels to over five hundred and each vessel in turn scanned around twenty systems each day bringing the total number of systems scanned to ten thousand each day, now at this speed sooner or later he was bound to find some race who were able to take to the stars, as fate would have it however this first contact was not the way Daniel had hoped.

* * *

**Unknown System. Unknown Galaxy.**

Already before it dropped out of hyperspace the exploration vessel knew from its long-range sensors that there was a mass of what it believed to be ships in the system it was bound for and so the vessel changed its dropout point to a location away from the ships, as the vessel dropped out of hyperspace it managed to collect data for a moment before stray weapon fire destroyed the vessel before it had time to raise its shields, while it was an advanced vessel it was far from the most advanced tech, but the most advanced tech was still hidden inside the database some place unknown to Daniel, and it had the same flaw as the Asgard ships, the hyperdrive required to so much power that there wasn't enough power left to power the shields and so there was a small window where the ship was vulnerable after it left hyperspace.

Fortunately the exploration vessel just managed to send a small subspace burst containing most, but not all, data it managed to collect in the short moment it lasted.

* * *

**Dantea. Dantean System. Unknown Galaxy.**

Daniel was standing inside his big ship, which was still on the ground of Dantea; as he'd come to call the planet he lived on, a mix of his own name and Lantea, a reminder of his people. Beside it was another large ship, an exact copy of the already complete one, in front of Daniel was a console which he'd spent much time looking at, it was the console which showed the data sent back by the probes, while any of the chair could show the data he preferred to look at it here, that way he would have some sort of alteration between working positions.

At the moment Daniel was looking through the most recent data when an alarm went of and a window with data telling Daniel that one of the probes had been destroyed just after exiting hyperspace and while it took time to build the probes there was enough of them to make the loss of one an acceptable price to find another space traveling race, even if they had destroyed one of his probes.

Deciding to act while the unknown ships was still there Daniel walked away from the console on the bridge and sat down in the control chair, once plugged in he piloted the ship of the ground and after beaming the jumper inside the hangar he piloted the ship of the ground and broke out of the atmosphere, after putting some distance between himself and the planet Daniel powered up the hyperdrive and brought it inside hyperspace.

* * *

**THE END**

Well that's it for this first chapter, it's a bit longer than the rest of the chapters, just letting you know.

Please leave a review and we'll see when I post a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter.

**Unknown System. Unknown Galaxy.**

Dropping out of hyperspace Daniel was faced with ships broken in half or twisted in some other way, beyond that field was a ship with a large wedge shaped body that split into two wedges at the front, showing two hangars between them, around the large ship was several smaller ships of several sizes, between the ships and the planet they orbited were small ships running back and forth, showing more life signs on the way down than on the way up.

Not feeling like provoking a fleet that he knew little about with only a single ship Daniel decided to put on his best diplomatic face and then he opened a channel to the large ship to communicate. Over the channel came only static and so he started to run through frequencies, but still he was unable to get rid of the static and finding anything that made sense, feeling through the sensors how the other ships begun to move, still trying to find something Daniel tried something new and searched all frequencies for anything, getting small readings on some he focused on them and tried begun to work through different encryptions and just as the ships reached weapon range he managed to decrypt the message channel, but as fate would have it the other ships begun to fire on him, seeing the first red bolts hit his shields he saw their strength plummet, fearing that his ship would get destroyed Daniel pulled the plug and jumped out of the system, making several stops to change his direction so it would be harder to follow him, before jumping back inside his own system.

* * *

**Dantea. Dantean System. Unknown Galaxy.**

Arriving back at his home system Daniel felt his heart racing, he knew he'd have to take another approach if he was to make contact with other races while keeping himself safe.

The first thing he did was to rip out the control chair and hid away all consoles behind panels and other things, so that only he knew were they were, secondly he begun to increase what could be done by remote control via subspace channel.

Then he ran of to get started on increasing the production capacity of his planet, ordering his nanites to build very advanced factories of Ancient design, capable of producing everything needed for spaceships and space stations, then he ran of to search through the database for a more advanced tech, such as ZPMs, drones and stronger shields, so that they would be able to stand up to the hostile ships.

Five months later Daniel had found all he looked for and his small fleet of four Auroras, four ships built on the hull of Destiny, but with much more advanced technology, and a single huge ship that looked somewhat similar to the 304. On the surface several factories where spitting out parts for ship, beneath the surface he'd installed the shield meant for a city ship, powered by several ZPMs, a piece of tech that had been surprisingly easy to create as all that was needed was a fresh shell, which the Asgard synthesizers could easily create without much power, then he simply inserted them into a machine that would program them and when they came out on the other side they were fully powered.

He'd also found the design for the stargate and so he'd built and placed one below the glass disc as well as another on the huge ship, allowing him to travel between them in case he needed to visit the ship, the DHD had been left out as he saw no reason to use one when he only had two gates, therefor he'd also chosen to change their programing so they would connect between each other with out any address, instead sending coordinates through subspace.

Sitting in the control chair beneath the surface Daniel took control of the fleet and he could feel them powering up as he ordered them of the ground, after piloting them out of the atmosphere he brought them past the other desert planet where a large amounts of nanites were dropped of, then the ships flew past the temperate planet and dropped of more nanites before finally making the jump to hyperspace.

Back on the planet Daniel took control over the nanites left behind on the two planets and begun to create an infrastructure capable of producing all that he could be needing, as well as building subspace transmitters, with those installed on all three planets and powered by multiple ZPMs he thought that he should have a good chance to boost the signal enough to reach Atlantis.

* * *

**Unknown System. Unknown Galaxy.**

Dropping out of hyperspace Daniel's small fleet arrived at a system that his exploration vessels had found signs of life in, even if it was only twenty or so, but because of that he had chosen this system, simply because he didn't think the one with the ships would be all to close.

Taking the ships in closer to the small space station, that orbited a gas giant, Daniel opened a channel to the station, this time searching all frequencies and running decryption programs.

"Hello. I come on peace." Daniel sent, encrypted like the message from the hostile ships and on the same frequencies.

"As if the Empire ever did that. What do you want?" Came a reply in English but with a very strong dialect.

"I'm from no Empire, all I want is some help."

"Liar, only the Empire encrypts their messages that way."

"Then how can you understand what I'm transmitting?"

"It's two different things to decrypt and encrypt message."

"Ah, well none the less, could you help me out a bit?"

"Nothing is free."

"I'm sure I've got something of use to you."

"Like on of those ships?"

"No, these are my own. I've noticed that you're mining, maybe I could offer you some raw materials instead."

"What do you need help with?"

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes. Now what did you want?"

"Well you see I'm kinda lost, so I could use some directions to the center of galactic civilization in the galaxy."

"You want directions to Coruscant?

"If that's what you call it then that's the place I'm looking for."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Nope, I just got here."

"Hm, so I take it you don't know how much of any material you would need to make it worth the thousand credits that piece of information will cost ya?"

"Hm, you're correct on that part."

"Tell you what, I'll send you a list of current prices for free, just come back with the materials as soon as you've got them."

"Thank you." Daniel said as he received a file, a few seconds later the computer managed to figure out how the file worked and he found himself looking at a list in some unknown language, deciding to simply bring a lot of materials Daniel left the ships running on auto-pilot and got out of the chair after sending an order to bring a few tons worth of titanium.

Standing in front of the gate Daniel saw how the nanites had taken a design for an Ancient cargo train, built it and filled it up in only a few short hours, standing there he saw the train go through the gate and he followed directly after. As he arrived inside the largest of his ships he ran up to the jumper and piloted it towards the train, end first, after feeling a slight thud he knew the train had attached itself to the jumper so without waiting any further he opened the hangar doors and flew out in the coldness of space.

When he closed in on the station he saw a problem in the docking ports of the train and the station, they would not fit each other, so he strengthened the shield and allowed the nanites to try and create something that would work, by the time he arrived the nanites were done and he managed to dock successfully.

Standing at the door Daniel felt slightly nervous and so, just as a precaution he raised a personal-shield around himself and absorbed the nanites left in the ship so that he would be able to take more of a beating, then he opened the door, only to find himself staring into the barrels of five, what he thought to be, guns.

"Sorry for that friend, had to make sure you weren't a trooper." The man Daniel had talked to over the channel said, as he and the others lowered their weapons.

"I don't know what you count as a trooper, but I don't think I'm one." Daniel answered.

"You don't look like one at least. You have the goods?"

"They're in there, but before you get anything there's some language problems, while we have the same spoken language my computers and I can't make heads or tails of your written language."

"You're really not from around here?"

"Nope, I have a single planet far away, last time I tried to make contact I was fired on by a large ship an its escort."

"And how did this large ship look like?"

"Wait a minute." He said while he ran his finger through his pockets and picked up a small disc.

Holding out the disk in front of him a small hologram appeared showing the ship he'd been fired upon by.

"That my friend is a Harrower-class Dreadnaught, one of the most powerful Dreadnaught's in the galaxy."

"No wonder my ship almost lost shields after only a few shoots."

"Which of your ships would that be?"

"Oh, it was an old design, I had it scrapped to held in the manufacturing of the once I have here. Here it is." Daniel said as he brought up another hologram next to the Harrower-class ship, exactly to scale, and his ship was showed as being only one twenty-fifth the Dreadnaughts size.

"What did you expect when trying to take a frigate against a dreadnaught, one with an escort may I add."

"I didn't want to fight then, I tried to make contact, but failed to do so before I was fired upon."

"Well either way I think it's best if we start to unload your cargo." The man said as he begun to move towards Daniel.

"Nope." Daniel said as he closed the door behind himself. "First we're going to do some translating."

"Fine." The man said as he lead the way, with his four friends following behind and Daniel in between them.

After walking down a couple of corridors they entered a large room, the man walking over to the other side to sit on the opposite side of a desk with the others taking up positions in the four corners of the room, leaving Daniel standing in the middle.

"So what does the letter A look like?" Daniel asked the man.

"Like this." The man said and brought up a strange symbol on a screen behind him.

"Ok and B?"

This continued for a couple of minutes as Daniel went through all letters, numbers and other signs and symbols he might need, at the end of it his brain, in cooperation with the nanites, translated everything he saw, allowing him to read everything in the normal alphabet.

"So lets get your goods then." Daniel said as he turned around and retraced his step to the docking hatch.

"Get the workers." The man in charge said to one of his companions who ran of and returned a few minutes later with fifteen men and women, all wearing a simple brown tunic.

At that time Daniel had lead the remaining people inside the train, when they had entered they where shocked by the sight, all along the sides of the ship titanium ingots were stacked, calculating the price of one ingot and what they had requested and rounding up to complete ingots he walked up to the closest pile and grabbed ten.

"I think this will cover the cost more than enough, including the translation." Daniel said as he handed the ingots to the leader, who dropped them due to the massive weight.

"Slaves, gather them." The man ordered, to which the fifteen people ran forward and gathered the ingots, the men carrying one and the women helping each other two and two.

"So are we good?" Daniel asked

"Yea yea, what did you say your people were called?"

"Oh, well actually it's only me."

"So you pilot all of those ships by yourself?"

"Yes, remote control."

"Then we're not good." The man said as he brought his weapon out of the holster and aimed it at Daniel.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"We're taking your ships and your cargo. Sorry mate, nothing personal, only business." The man said before pulling the trigger, half a second later the others fired of their weapons at Daniel too.

The moment the man had asked about his ships Daniel had felt that something was wrong, so the moment the man had raised his weapon he had jumped clear of the shoots. Then he'd lashed out with his hand and the men flew backwards.

"It's a Jedi." One of the men screamed as they got up from the floor.

"He's probably her for the slaves, kill them." The leader ordered to the one who'd brought the slaves.

"Not so fast." Daniel said as he came running out of his ship, his shield flashing as the bolts hit it, then he brought up his P-90, which he'd hidden within his robes, and pulled the trigger, killing the four men one by one.

Ignoring the dead bodies the ran past them and continued down several corridors, guided by the nanites working as a life signs detector, or at least he thought it was them, but he could feel the number of life signs dropping, by the time he reached the fifth person only two life signs were left, as he entered the room he saw the man facing him, aiming at a woman sitting on her knees with her hands against the back of her head, looking at the man he saw him smile and scream something about Jedi scum before he pulled the trigger.

At that moment Daniel felt everything slowdown, reaching out with his hand he threw the woman to the side and leaped at the man, flying through the air he saw the expression on the woman's face as she flew to the side and just before she hit the wall he stopped her dead in her flight, returning his focus to the man in front of him he felt time speed up again and a second later his shoulder found the torso of the man sending him flying into the other wall, closing the gap in a second he prepared to incapacitate the man only to find the mans head hanging down, neck broken from the flight.

Turning around he saw the woman lying on the floor in a pool of blood, the blaster bolt having failed to cauterize the wound it had left through her left leg, picking the woman up Daniel made his way back to the jumper, laying the woman down on the floor in the back and rushing into the cockpit to fly the ship back to the ship with the gate.

He'd left a few nanites as soon as he'd set foot on the station and now those nanites activated with orders to search through the computer system of the station and get all information they could.

As Daniel flew the jumper towards his ship he heard a small noise coming from the cargo hold, setting the ship to auto-pilot he walked back in the jumper to find the sound coming from the neck of the woman, who he just realized had red-pink skin, putting his hand over the location of the noise he sent in a few nanites and soon he saw a small device creeping out of her skin, curtsey of the nanites, grabbing the device he turned his personal-shield around it and a few seconds later it exploded inside the shield.

Fearing that there could be more such devices implanted Daniel ran the medical scanner across her body but to his relief he found nothing else and so he walked back to the cockpit of the jumper and flew it the last distance to his ship where he left the train with the titanium ingots and took the jumper back to his planet, once there he brought the woman out of the jumper and carried her to one of the rooms, the one he'd furnished as a private chamber, in the room was several bookcases, a desk with a chair, a sofa, a closet and a bed, while he didn't have use for any of this he'd thought that maybe one day it would be of use to him, now was that time.

Placing her on top of the bed he made a scissor of the nanites and cut away the leg on her pants that she wore beneath the tunic, revealing the wound, much of the bleeding had stooped but there was still some coming out and on top of that he didn't know how much blood she'd lost so he did the only thing he could, he put his hands around her wound and let a large amount of nanites slip inside her, they would heal her and restore the lost blood.

As he turned to leave he realized how weird it would feel to wake up here and so he had the Asgard synthesizer create a piece of paper and a pen, then he sat down at the desk and wrote, as he was finished he walked up to her and placed the note next to her in the bed, then he walked out of the room, ordering the nanites to create an automatic door to the room so she would not run away.

* * *

**Unknown Place. Unknown World. Unknown System. Skyriver.**

Waking up she felt strange, not strange strange, but wrong strange, going through her memories she remembered her name, Ryna, then came the newer memories, the once from her time in slavery, lastly came the memories from the most recent day, the once from when the strange man had appeared on the mining station asking for help to reach Coruscant, even though he was the one with the ships, then she remembered the fight he'd caused and the execution of her fellow slaves, not that she would miss the, always trying to force themselves on her or beating her up, lastly came the memories from her own execution and she flinched as she remembered her leg, that was what was wrong, she didn't feel any pain or any fluid around her, that meant the leg was probably gone, cause unless she'd been placed in a bacta tank her leg had no chance at all.

Fearing the worst she kept her eyes closed and slid her hand down her side, prepared to find nothing were her leg should be, instead she was surprised as she found her leg, not believing her senses she opened her eyes and sat up to look at her missing leg, but once again she found it. Looking at it in amazement she ran her fingers up and down it to try and find some evidence of a scar, but she found nothing, feeling a slight itch she ran her hand up her neck to the spot were the scar from her slave implant was, but she didn't find the scar, instead she found a patch of skin just as smooth as the time before her enslavement, in surprise she pulled her hand away and saw the scar on the back of her hand missing too.

Jumping out of bed she ran up to a full-length-mirror and pulled up her tunic to search for her other scars, but nowhere she found any scars, removing all but her worn out underwear she was unable to find any of the dozens of scars she knew she had, looking around herself she found herself to be in a room with a closed door, on the bed next to were she'd been was a piece of paper, something she hadn't seen in a long time, next to the mirror was a set of clothes, nothing she would have chosen, but she wouldn't complain as long as she got out of the rags she was wearing at the moment, picking up the clothes she walked back to the bed to read the note, as she picked it up she saw a pretty handwriting that was as straight as anything a computer would do, on it stood.

_Hello_

_I hope your leg has healed by now, I'm afraid it got hit by an energy blast that I was unable to get you away from fast enough._

She couldn't believe what she was reading, this man had just saved her from booth slavery and certain death and now he was apologizing for being unable to keep her completely out of harms way.

_I have taken the liberty of getting you some clothes, you can find them next to the mirror to the left, if they don't fit there's other sizes in the closet to your right._

This man was only getting better and better, getting her not only clothes but spares to in case the first didn't fit.

_The device in your neck has been removed, I suspect it was some way of controlling you and as we got further away from the station it exploded, but by that time it was already contained._

Reaching back to her neck she pushed her finger around to find the slave implant but just as the man wrote it wasn't there anymore.

_I'm sad to say that I was unable to do anything about your fellow slaves as they were all executed. If there's anything left on the station you want to have I'll get it for you as soon as possible._

Now she felt him exaggerating a bit, surely he wouldn't go back to get something for her after already having done so much?

_In the left pocket of the pants lying at the mirror is a small disc, this have three buttons on it, if you press the red food will be brought to you, I've seen that your psychology is similar enough to humans that you wont be needing any other food than the one I eat myself, the blue will summon me when you're ready to speak to me, the green on will create a holographic representation of your body to allow you to make sure everything looks the way it's suppose to._

He was really going to wait until she summoned him? Not the other way around? She'd have to look into the later.

_I hope that by now you will have come to realize that I mean you no harm._

Signed: Daniel

By now she was really sure he meant her no harm, at least as long as he did most of what he'd written, but at least she knew his name now.

Further down a few more words were written down, probably afterward.

_This room is shielded from sensors and there's no cameras installed either, you can change with out fear of anyone looking and there's a shower in the room to the left, forgot to put in a door thought, sorry about that._

As she read the last part Ryna burst into laughter, this man was worried about her not wanting to change clothes if there where sensors or cameras in the room, she'd changed clothes next to her fellow slaves every month for the last ten years, for a set of perfectly clean clothes she'd changed in the streets on Coruscant or in the middle of the Senate Chamber in the middle of a debate.

Carefully putting down the clean clothes in the bed she went through what was there:

A pair of black wide pants, they looked as if they would fit even if she didn't understand what the numbers on the patch in the rear of them meant.

A black shirt with short arms, it looked almost perfect for her, a bit lose, but it would have to do.

A black robe with a hood, wondering what she would need that for she folded it and put it on the other side of her bed.

A complete set of black underwear, which to her surprise looked like they would fit quite well.

The disc shaped device.

Happy that the set of clothes would fit her body she removed what little clothes she was still wearing and walked into the bathroom naked.

Coming out of the shower an hour later she felt like a new person, all scars from her years of slavery gone and nothing else to show that she had been owned by another person, as she reached the bed she started to dress and once finished she picked up the disc shaped device of the bed and pressed the red button, in response a muffled sound was heard and a hatch opened next to the desk to reveal a plate full of food and next to it was a glass and a jug of water.

After finishing her meal and doing a quick scan of her body she felt a bit tired, deciding that it must be because her body was still healing and remembering also that Daniel had asked her to summon him when ready she walked over to the bed and crawled in beneath the covers before falling asleep.

Waking up the next morning she felt so full of energy that she could explode she walked into the bathroom to freshen up before meeting her rescuer, after doing so she searched for a while before she found the disc, the moment she did so she pressed the button.

"Ah, your awake and well?" A voice was heard inside the chamber. "Don't try to reply, this is a one-way com, you can hear me but I can't hear you. I'll open the doors for you, just follow the open once and stay away from the closed ones."

To Ryna's surprise the door opened and she stepped inside a long corridor with gray floor and white walls, walking forward into the corridor she passed a few closed doors before reaching a dead end, then she heard a door slam shut behind her, panicking as she thought of all the horrors that could happen, then a door to her right opened and a man steeped gestured for her to enter.

* * *

**Chair Room. Dantea. Dantea System. Unknown Galaxy.**

As he sat in the chair looking through Ancient experiments Daniel felt a poke as the woman he'd rescued had pressed the button, immediately turning his attention to her.

"Ah, your awake and well? Don't try to reply, this is a one-way com, you can hear me but I can't hear you. I'll open the doors for you, just follow the open once and stay away from the closet once." Daniel said through his thoughts, sending the words to the speaker inside the room.

Then he opened the door to the chambers and let her out, after opening all the doors she'd need to get to him Daniel got out of the chair and walked up to the door leading out, then he waited and when she stood outside the door he closed her walked path before opening the door he stood at, as she turned to look at him he gestured for her to step inside.

"I hope that you've recovered properly." Daniel said.

"I have thank you for asking." The woman said.

"Were are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Doctor Daniel Jackson, I run this small facility."

"It can't be that small if you have a small fleet of seven ships, one being a dreadnaught and the others being battlecruisers, if I heard the slavers correct."

"It's only this single planet at the moment, but there's another two planets under development. Now what's your name?"

"My name is Ryna."

"Well hello Ryna, what planet are you from?"

"My homeworld is called Zeltros and my spices are Zeltron."

"Ah, so that why your skin looks different."

"Yes, that would be why."

"Before I bring you home to your planet, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I would like to see the planet of my rescuer if I could, there's also one thing I need to get from the station."

"I think that can be arranged." Daniel said as he led her out of the room and into the hole beneath the glass disc, there he left her for a minute as she starred in awe at the deep hole and the disc on top, then Daniel returned in a jumper and after she got in and sat down in the co-pilots seat he took of straight up and to her surprise the woman didn't feel a thing, then they reached the surface and Daniel took her around the area to show her the building site for several new ships, then he took the jumper out of the atmosphere to the other two planets, both of which were coming along great.

**0000-5ACB System. Unknown Galaxy.**

Having decided to go with a variation of the system used by the SGC Daniel had named the system where he'd found the mining station 0000-5ACB due to it being number 248016 of the explored systems and in base 36 that was 0000-5ACB and combined there was 36 letters and numbers.

Arriving in the large ship by stargate Daniel saw the look of awe on Ryna's face, leading on they soon found themselves standing in the station with Ryna leading the way to an old plate on a wall, removing the screws that held it in place she threw the plate away and reached inside to take out a perfect pearl, which she handed to Daniel.

"Take this as a gift and a start of my service to pay the debt that I owe to you through my life." She said.

"I can't accept this. You owe me nothing."

"Please take it and allow me to stay with you. All Zeltros seek excitement and thrills, in you I see the chance for that and if I don't stay with you I would feel bad for leaving an unpaid debt."

"As long as you keep your hands away from anything I don't allow you to touch I will gladly allow you to stay." Daniel said after some thought.

"Thank you." The Zeltros screamed as she threw herself around Daniel neck, giving him a hug which Daniel returned after some hesitation.

**The End**

To Be Continued...Probably.

So what do you think? Give me your thoughts, but only constructive criticism is allowed as I'll construct something with it, any flaming will be put out with the garden-hose, can't have the flames burn up what I've constructed. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter for your entertainment, I know I suck at character interactions and character personalities, so some things in the chapter is even more blunt than usual, but that's why I write this, so I get better at it.

* * *

**Review replies****:**

**Stupid** **guest:** *Takes out the garden hose and puts out the flames*

Do you kiss you mother with that mouth? I'm not sure whether to give you a breath mint or toilet paper, cause that's shit.

*Calls the fire brigade about flames. They soon arrive, but can't find the source of the flames, because the one who lit the flames is to scared to show himself.* If your going to flame, login for gods sake.

Would you like a list of every scientific law that's been broken by either Stargate or Star Wars, cause neither of them are within the frames of normal laws of physics. On top of that I've never seen any scientific documents about the build up of naquadha inside a star, only papers about other elements and those papers relied on readings from our own star, which, on several occasions, have been determined to be a star that doesn't work in exactly the same way as other stars, even if it's only small differences that suggests that our stars might be unique and so papers written solely based on readings from our own star might not be accurate on other stars.

**drallred:** Could you be a bit more specific about what you want to chew on? Pizza? Cookies? Brownies? Taco? Pancake?

**QP:**Daniel needed to find the piece inside the database before he could build a subspace transmitter. When he had those parts he'd found signs of sentient life and Atlantis wasn't going anywhere.  
Of course there's also the IRL reason of me not putting as much effort into this story as SG: MYW, there's bound to be some odd things and bumps.

Well it took the power of a naquadha core planet to dial Destiny, they are on the same side of the universal center as Atlantis and Earth, Daniel's position on the other hand is at the edge of the universe, on the other side of the universe, so the power consumption to reach that place will be huuuuge. Of course there will be other reasons for why Daniel can't go home.

**solarsailor55: **Partially yes.

**doctor chocolate thunder:** I'll put the space battles on my to-do list.

* * *

**A/N:** I've got a poll up on my profile, feel free to vote.

* * *

**Dantea. Dantean System. Unknown Galaxy.**

Sitting in the control chair was Daniel, were Ryna was he had no idea, she'd made a habit of taking a jumper and exploring the system, at the moment Daniel was preparing to reconnect to Atlantis, at least for a while, until they ran out of power, and so he opened a channel between the three subspace transmitters he'd installed and then he pointed the channel in the direction he'd determined to be the location of the local group, no longer feeling particularly local.

"Identify yourself." Daniel heard.

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson." He replied.

"Daniel that's you?" Jack was heard in the background.

Using his, recently obtained, expertise on Ancient systems Daniel switched the form of the channel and soon found himself standing in the control room of Atlantis, looking at Jack and a tech, who in turn were looking at a screen.

"Yep, I'm back on the grid again." He said, to which Jack looked up in surprise before he bent down and picked up the tech that had just fainted and put him back in his chair.

"I'm going to assume that's a hologram." Jack said.

"To give you the simple answer, yes. Turns out this requires less power than normal subspace communication."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

"I've had a long time to study the database."

"I said I didn't want to know. How are you holding up?"

"Fine actually, but my pilot didn't make it, he did however manage to save the jumper and largely thanks to that I've managed to survive."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Daniel." Sam screamed from behind as she threw herself at him, only to pass straight through and ending up in Jack's arms.

"Hologram." Jack whispered into her ear.

"Have you had any progress on the Asgard computer core?"

"Most of it's been uploaded to the database here." Sam said.

"Good, I'm going to take a look at it."

"Sure, wait a minute." Sam said as she walked up to a console and begun to transmit data.

"No need for that, I'm already in the system." Daniel said as holographic files begun to fly past his holographic face.

"That's how you're here as a hologram?"

"Yes, I've uploaded part of my mind to the database, it helps preserve power on both ends."

"But to do that you'd need something like an interface chair from Destiny."

"I've got something like that."

"You've taken any photographs of the place?" O'Neill asked

"No, but I've got some real-time sensor data, I'll send a copy to you." Daniel said as a copy of all his sensor data was transmitted.

"You have sensors?"

"Yes and quite all lot of other things too."

"That's why you wanted the data from the Asgard computer core, to build ships." Sam said.

"Partially, mostly I needed it to upgrade my ships."

"You've got ships, spaceships?" O'Neill said

"Only seven of them. I'm using a very advanced sorting system to find the good parts and put them together."

"Seven? That's more than we have."

"Really? Thought by now the latest ships would be ready."

"There's been a few skirmishes and a few losses involved." Sam said sadly.

"Losses?"

"Yes, four 304s have been destroyed." Jack said.

"Four? What trouble have you gotten caught in this time?"

"We're not sure, there's been no survivors."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just make sure the human race survives Daniel, unless you've got the location of several ZPMs there's nothing you can do."

"While I can't send ZPMs to you I might be able to help you either way, I'll upload my way of sorting things, there is just one things you need to do to make it work, you'll have to insert a connection into the spine of who ever is going to search through the database, I'll also send the location of the chair where you can integrate with the database." Daniel said as he begun the upload.

"Inserting a connection in the spine?" Jack said skeptically.

"It's pain-free, you could look through it manually, but it would be easier this way." Daniel said as his hologram begun to flicker.

"We're running out of power from sustaining your hologram." Sam said after a quick look at the console.

"I know, I'll return to my planet now. Among the things I've uploaded is my location, I've built an array of subspace transmitters to send the signal, if you ever get the power to call me back, that is where you'll find me." Daniel said as he closed the channel and disconnected from the chair.

"Daniel, where are you?" He could hear Ryna shout.

"I'm in here." Daniel said as he got up and walked out of the room, into the landing room.

"I'm bored." She said with a glimmer in her eye.

"How about we take a ride to a new system I recently found then?"

"Sounds like fun." She said as she ran of to the gate with Daniel following closely behind.

As he approached the gate Daniel sent out a dialing command and the gate begun to spin, a minute later they were standing on the bridge of Daniels flagship.

Walking up to a spot Daniel sent out another command and the floor retracted to reveal a control chair rising out of the floor, when it was all the way up Daniel walked over and sat down in the chair before plugging in.

"When am I going to be allowed to sit in one of those?" Ryna asked.

"One day when I need you to, you've already got access to a lot of things on Dantea, you should explore those a little more." Daniel replied.

"Is there anything for a girl among the things I have access to?"

"Surely you can create some sort of clothing in the synthesizer."

"Wasn't exactly what I had in mind but I'll look in to it, if you increase my permission to include that piece of tech." Ryna said as she raised a chair from the floor and opened a console to do god knows what.

"You don't have access to it?" Daniel said confused. After she'd begun to run around and touch everything Daniel had set up several levels of permissions for her to earn, letting her use more advanced tech as she gained his trust, at the moment she hadn't gotten further than level 2.

"No."

"Oh, I'll give you a higher permission level as soon as we get back." Daniel said as he brought the fleet into hyperspace towards the newly discovered planet, while he'd gotten lots and lots of data out of the stations computers the coordinates for the planets listed where in a format he was unable to understand, he thought that if he managed to pair up planets he discovered with the data he'd found then maybe he'd be able to crack the system.

* * *

**0000-WO1Z System. Unknown Galaxy.**

Dropping out of hyperspace Daniel immediately felt a presence from one of the planets, the only one to be inhabited, and so he angled his fleet towards the planet and begun to approach it.

"This is Dantooine flight control. State your business." Daniel heard over a channel the planet had just opened.

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson, I come in peace on a mission of exploration." Daniel replied

"You may land with a single shuttle." Dantooine's flight control replied after a few minutes.

"Thank you." Daniel said as he cut the channel and took control of the jumper, attaching a ring platform to the underside of it.

Once the ring platform was attached to the jumper the hangar doors opened and the jumper flew out into space, then it angled towards the planet and gained speed.

* * *

**Spaceport. Dantooine. Dantooine System. Unknown Galaxy.**

As the jumper reached the ground of Dantooine it detached the ring platform before moving sideways and setting down on the ground, in the following minutes people begun to gather around the jumper and the ring platform, then Daniel and Ryna appeared as the rings activated.

"Uh, hello." Daniel said.

"Welcome." An elder man said.

"As I've said we are peaceful explorers."

"Die Sith." Daniel heard a young boy with green skin and tentacles on the back of his face scream as he lounged forward at Daniel with a glowing green stick in his hands.

Pushing Ryna to the side Daniel called out the nanites in the form of a tonfa, a weapon great for parrying with, and put it between himself and the boy, as the stick hit the nanites Daniel saw the face of the gathered crowd, clearly they found something hard to believe.

After he'd parried the blow Daniel pushed back the boy, but to his surprise he found himself flying backwards.

"You're weak." The boy screamed as he prepared for another strike, this time hitting Daniel's personal shield, which easily deflected the blow.

"And you're sloppy." Daniel said as he lifted up the boy and pulled the stick from his hands, only to have it retreat inside a cylinder shaped, silver-colored, device that he got in his palm instead.

"Apprentice, stand down, you will." A small yellow creature said and a second later Daniel felt him take over the grip of the boy.

"But master, he's not of the light side of the force, therefore he must be of the dark side of the force." The boy said.

"Learn you must, not all is black and white in the force, many shades in between, there is."

"Yes, master." The boy said before bowing to his master and taking a position next to him.

"So you're the one responsible for giving a kid a toy as dangerous as this." Daniel said as he held up the device he'd taken from the boy, having already picked it apart through the use of nanites he knew what it did, and then he floated it back to the yellow creature, who picked it out of the air and gave it back to the boy.

"A toy, it is not, a weapon it is, and a kid he is not, a Jedi apprentice he is."

"Either way, it is dangerous in the hands of the wrong people."

"Yes, train he must. Guests of the Jedi, you are." The yellow creature said as he turned around and walked of towards a large nearby building.

As he realized they'd been invited as guests Daniel helped Ryna up from the place he'd pushed her to and then the two followed the creature and the boy.

* * *

**Council Chamber. Jedi Enclave. Dantooine. Dantooine System. Unknown Galaxy.**

Standing in the council chamber in the Jedi Enclave, which had been explained to Daniel to be the name of the room and the building, he could see several aliens, some humanoid and some not, some tall some short.

"We've been told you have a strong connection to the force and yet you're neither Jedi nor Sith." A man with a very long head said.

"That would be because I have no idea what either of those are."

"No knowledge of us, you have?" The yellow creature said

"No, I'm actually rather new to this galaxy."

"You're not alone, we are all new to this galaxy." The long-headed man said.

"Care to explain that?"

"I would have thought your companion had explained everything."

"This man just recently rescued me from slavery, I'm just as unknowing as he is about recent galactic events." Ryna said.

"A former slave you say you are, but missing the wounds of a slave you are." The yellow creature said.

"That is true master Jedi, the technology this man possess have removed every scar on my body, old and new."

"Impossible, only Bacta could do that, but it would leave the old scars on your body." An old man said.

"And yet I think we can all feel the physical scars from slavery, Master Vrook." The yellow creature said.

"Believe me when I say that she was a slave not to long ago. Now if you could all give us an explanation of what is going on I'd be really happy." Daniel said.

"I can tell you what you need to know, or at least as much as we know." A human wearing a red and black mask and a brown rod said as he stepped inside the chambers.

"Master Revan, wondering I was, when show up you would." The yellow creature said to the masked human.

"Master Vandar." Revan said and bowed. "With your permission."

"My permission you have." The yellow creature said to Revan before turning to Daniel. "Like you Master Revan is, neither of the light side, nor the dark side, a Gray Jedi, he is."

"Thank you." Revan said as he gestured for Daniel and Ryna to follow him.

"So you want to start explaining things to us?" Daniel said as they moved out of the chambers.

"Not here, wait until we get to my quarters." Revan said as he increased his pace to a light jog.

After going down a few stairs through hidden passageways as well as several corridors they emerged into a large room where a woman sat at a table with a small boy in her arms.

"Now we can talk." Revan said as he walked up to the woman and kissed her, before grabbing another three chairs and pulling them to the table.

"Please start with how you claim that everyone is new to this galaxy." Daniel said as he and Ryna sat down.

"Maybe some introductions first." The woman said.

"I'm sorry honey. Daniel and Ryna, this is Bastila, my wife, and the little fellow over there is Vaner." Revan said and motioned at the woman and the kid.

"A pleasure to meet you." Daniel said.

"Likewise." Bastila said.

"Now, to answer your question.

It all begun a few years ago with a bright light seen across all of the Republic, we found no evidence of its source or what effect it had, until a day later when another light was seen, but this time something happened, out of nowhere people appeared, claiming to come from three hundred years in the past and as we were discussing what had happened over the next few days another flash happened and more people appeared, this time claiming to come from some four thousand years later, lastly another group appeared claiming to come from only a few years after the last group, some even recognizing their parents.

After a while we received reports of this happening all over the galaxy, at first we lived in peace and thought that things wasn't all to bad, but then the Sith showed up, turns out four groups of powerful Sith had seen flashes of light too and had been found themselves in the same situation, but they weren't able to work together and they each split up into four factions according to their origin, just as we have, even if we work together at times and live on the same planets, we did this so that we could each focus our forces on a single enemy, one we knew, and because of some small differences in how to run things, mostly some slave laws and who to put in charge.

Now I know this sounds weird but we believe that some mighty being beyond out comprehension has brought us together for a tournament of sorts, four against four."

"You know what, that doesn't sound to weird, I've lived through worse." Daniel said.

"Really?" Revan said surprised.

"I've done some really weird things, trust me on that one. Now I'd like to know what these Sith and Jedi are."

"The Jedi and the Sith, two faces of the same coin, at least according to some.

The Jedi are the protectors of life and all that is good, the Sith are the opposite, they kill for fun and torture their subjects.

But they both use the force to their advantage, the Jedi use it sparsely and the Sith use it all the time, the Sith use the dark side of the force, some claim it's more powerful and it may just be, but it also corrupts the user, that is not the case of the light side of the force, instead it heals and protects the user."

"So I take it this is the force you mean." Daniel said as he gestured and Ryna's chair started to lift, much to her surprise.

"Yes it is." Revan said as Daniel put Ryna back on the floor.

"So how do one become a Jedi then?"

"Some people are born with a higher count of midi-Chlorians, the small creatures that live in each of us and makes life possible."

"So it's all random?"

"Both yes and no, there's a higher chance of a high count if the parents have a high count too, but at the same it it's not sure to mean that the kid will have a high count."

"Hmm, why did that small yellow creature, Vandar I think you called him, call you a Gray Jedi?"

"Because I draw power from both the light and the dark side of the force, just like you do."

"So they call you that based on where you're drawing your force from?"

"That and because I work outside of the Jedi laws, you see the Jedi have a strict codex that they must follow, but because I am a Gray Jedi I don't need to follow it and so I can go places and do things that normal Jedi can't."

"Ah, so would that make me a Gary Jedi to then?"

"No, you would be a Gray, one who walks the fine line between the light and dark side while not following the teachings of the Jedi."

"Intriguing, where would a Gray Jedi fight in a battle between the Sith and the Jedi?"

"That would depend on the Gray Jedi, but because the Jedi and the Sith are at constant war there isn't many Gray Jedi around, most fall to the dark side or redeem themselves and rejoin the Jedi for the protection of the order."

"These Sith don't sound all to nice."

"They're not, their goal is power and galactic domination."

"Sounds all to familiar. There's one last thing I'd like to ask of you, is there by any chance a library where I may study your culture?"

"Yes, of course, we train Jedi here and much of their training is studying in the library."

"Then I'd like to ask for your permission to access that library."

"On one condition, knowledge for knowledge, in return I want your story of how you got here, information on your civilization and where you reside."

"I can accept those terms."

"Good, let me just notify Master Zhar before you tell me your story."

"Lets do it on the way out." Daniel said as he got up and returned the chair to its original position.

"You don't want to look through the library before you leave?"

"My way of reading is not the normal way of reading." Daniel said as he pretended to pick up a small nanite cube out of his pocket, in reality he pulled out some of the nanites in his body. "With this attached to any data storage I will be able read through what is stored inside, even over large distances."

"Ah, you want us to allow you remote access to the library?"

"Yes, but I will give you something in return, how about a trip to the system my civilization call home?"

"That's an offer I can't refuse, as long as they can come with us." Revan said and pointed to his wife and kid.

"Sure, why not."

"I'll need an hour to pack some things before we can go." Bastila said.

"How many hours or days will the trip take?" Revan asked.

"Hours, days? An hour and a half at most from the point we step out of this chamber to the time the ships drop out of hyperspace in our system, but there's another way to get there in less time, under a minute from departure from this planet until we arrive on our planet."

"Then your system must be close by."

"Not really. Look, just get to the spaceport when you're ready, stand in the metal circle and we will begin the journey." Daniel said as he made his way back up to the council chambers, with Ryna following closely behind, then he found the library and left the nanite cube to Master Zath before making his way back to the ring platform, once there it activated and took them to the ships in orbit.

* * *

**Ship. Dantooine System. Unknown Galaxy.**

"Can you go back to Dantea and prepare for our guests?" Daniel asked Ryna as he sat down in the control chair.

"Of course Daniel. If you give me access to the synthesizer." Ryna said with a smile.

"Already done, with some limitations, I've added a little extra present too, take this." Daniel said as he threw a small nanite cube to her, that she tried to catch, but instead they were absorbed into her body.

"What was that?" She said as she begun to _feel_ the technology around her.

"How I interact with my technology, they're called nanites, you'll be able to dial the gate yourself from now on, but don't try to use the control chair just yet, I've programmed that tech to increase your permission level when you've earned it or on my command."

"Thank you." Ryna said as she ran up to Daniel, gave him a hug, then she slid her lips to his cheek and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Get going." Daniel said as he blushed, a second later Ryna let go and walked over to the gate, put her hand on it and thought of Dantea, on the first try nothing happened but then the gate spun and the event horizon snapped into place, then he saw Ryna walk through the gate.

An hour later Daniel awoke from a kind of standby sleep, something he'd programmed the nanites to do allow him to do to pass time as he no longer had the need to sleep, because Revan and Bastila was standing inside the ring platform and so he activated it.

When the rings left the two humans and their kid they looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"Were are we?" Revan asked.

"On my ship in orbit. Come here and take a look." Daniel said and pointed to the large window that showed Dantooine below them.

"How is this possible?" Bastila asked as they reached the window.

"It's a set of transport rings, they dissolve you and send you through subspace to a receiver here which reconstructs you." Daniel answered.

"Now I understand why you said we could get from Dantooine to your planet in a matter of minutes." Revan said.

"That is another piece of technology, even if it uses similar principles." Daniel said as the got out of the chair and walked up to the gate.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, let me just activate it." Daniel said as he dialed the gate mentally.

As the gate begun to spin the two Jedi looked surprised and then even more so when the vortex exploded out of it.

"Come on." Daniel said as he walked up to the gate and put his arm through the event horizon.

"Is it safe?" Bastila asked concerned.

"I've traveled this way a thousand times, it doesn't get any safer than this." Daniel said and motioned for them to go through, after some hesitation they stepped up to him and then they took a step through.

* * *

**Dantea. Dantean System. Unknown Galaxy.**

Coming through the gate the two Jedi was so surprised that they stopped immediately after exiting the gate, making Daniel crash into them as he came through.

"Sorry about that." Daniel said as he helped the two up.

"Welcome back Daniel." Ryna said as she saw the trio, standing behind her was a dinner table of Ancient design set for four people and a kid.

"Hello Ryna, what did you do for our guests?" Daniel asked

"I've fixed some food for us, while you don't eat all too much yourself the rest of us still need to eat, I've also taken the liberty of setting up one of those rings on the tropical planet, I've found something really beautiful I thought they might want to see." Ryna replied.

"Good work." Daniel said before turning to the two Jedi. "Have a seat."

After the four people sat down and the kid had been placed in a chair of his own there was as blinding light as the food appeared in front of them.

"What is this technology? The closest thing I know of is a food synthesizer, but that won't create food in these quantities or food that looks this good." Revan said.

"This can create more than just food." Daniel said as he put his hand out and a flash of light left a personal shield, of the kind used by McKay.

"Your society must be really advanced to be able to create these wonders of technology." Bastila said.

"Actually not, let me give you the short story of what my civilization, this is something not even Ryna knows about."

"Before you start I have to ask if we can meet some of the other people of your civilization?"

"There may be a small problem with that, I'm the only one from my planet here, but I will explain all that in due time. Let me start from the beginning, around ten years ago….

Several hours later Daniel finished up his story with his arrival at Dantooine.

"That is a sad story my friend." Revan said.

"It may be so, but at least I'm alive." Daniel said as he stood up. "But now I suggest you all get some sleep, because tomorrow we are going to visit this place that Ryna has found"

"Is there any place we can sleep or should we return to Dantooine?" Revan asked.

"I've had your quarters furnished in a style similar to your quarters on Dantooine." Daniel said before motioning for them to follow him and then he took them to their quarters, which was more of a presidential suit than a set of quarters.

"Press this when you're awake and ready for the tour." Daniel said as threw a small disc with a button to them, before pointing at a hatch with a button next to it. "There's food to be found behind that hatch, after pressing the button next to it."

"Thank you." Bastila and Revan said.

"You're welcome." Daniel said as he walked out of the quarters and made his way to his own quarters.

His quarters were the direct opposite of the quarters he'd just left; it consisted of a single room with a large spacious bed and nothing else, at all.

The day after Daniel woke up to find an arm wrapped around his waist, as he turned around he found the arm to belong to Ryna, then his eyes turned to her face and he felt his heart melt a the sight of the sleeping Zeltron and so he returned to sleep for a few hours.

Next time he woke up Daniel felt the tingling sensation that told him that his guests had pressed the button.

"Ryna, wake up, our guests are awake and ready to see us." He whispered into her ear and after a second he saw her eyes open.

"I'm sorry Daniel." She said after realizing where she was, then she got up and rushed out of the room, to her own quarter across the hall.

Getting up a bit confused Daniel walked over to where he'd put his rob and put it on, before getting out and making his way to the guests quarters.

"Good morning." He said as he strolled into the room.

"Morning." Revan greeted him.

"I hope you've had a good nights sleep."

"Definitely." Bastila said with a smile and a look at her husband.

"Good, if you'll excuse me I have a question, it's something I realized while sleeping, I've never gotten a real name for this galaxy, is there any?"

"Ah, while we don't really have an official name for our galaxy it's called Skyriver by most outsiders."

"Thanks for that info. Ready for the trip?"

"I believe so." Revan said as he walked up to Daniel.

"Well let's not delay any longer then." Daniel said as he turned around and made his way to the ring platform in he middle of the central chamber, beneath the glass disc, once there their guests steeped inside Ryna came running up to them and stepped inside to, then they were transported away to the tropical planet.

* * *

**Cave. Tropical Planet. Dantean System. Skyriver.**

After they had been transported across the solar system Ryna had, under silence, lead them on a short walk to a cave through the thick forest, once they had arrived their guests and Daniel had been struck with surprise.

The inside of the cave was covered in crystals of all colors, ranging from blue to green to red to yellow and any other color you could think of.

"Do you realize what this is?" Revan said as he walked up to a crystal and placed his hand on it.

"These could be used in your lightsabers could they not?" Daniel said.

"Yes, but this is unnatural, mostly a planet will only have a maximum of two or three colors, this has to be artificial in nature." Bastila said.

"These need will to be studied in more detail, with your permission of course." Revan said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to take a single crystal from this cavern." Daniel said.

"Why not?"

"Because it is Ryna's discovery, which means that she has the right to this place. It's her permission you must get to take something from this place." Daniel said.

"Really? But I don't know what one crystal is worth." Ryna said.

"And you think I do?" Daniel said.

"How about this? We give you one of our own crystals in exchange for one of these crystals." Bastila said.

"Taken." Ryna said after some thinking.

Upon hearing those words the Jedi picked apart their sabers and took out two crystals each.

"This is a Durinfire crystal, if used in a lightsaber it will create a silvery sheen around the blade." Revan said and held out a crystal as clear as glass.

"And this is a Lignan crystal, it'll not change the color of the blade, but it will increase the temperature of the blade, allowing it to cut through things more easily, it is however a crystal of the dark side, so be careful when using it." He continued and held out another crystal in his other hand, this one was a reflective black with a white aura around it.

"This is one of the most sought after crystals you can find, a Krayt Dragon pearl, it will produce a white blade if used in a lightsaber." Bastila said and held out a prefect pearl in her hand.

"And this is a Ultima-Pearl, another rare crystal, this will add a silvery touch to the blade." She said as she held out another pearl in her other hand.

"Thank you." Ryna said as she took the four lightsaber-crystals and handed them to Daniel. "Take whichever you want, but make sure to take two extra, so that the boy can build a lightsaber of his own with crystals from this place."

"If that's what you want, then we will." Revan said as he went deeper into the cave in search of crystals he wanted and closely behind were his wife carrying their son.

**The End.**

* * *

What adventures will out hero face in the following chapters? Seriously give me some suggestions.

To be continued...

As I've said in the previous chapter, I want reviews, but any flaming will be put out with the garden-hose, you may however point out errors or things you believe to be errors such as wrong name on a character etc. without fear of the garden-hose, as long as it's constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

Back for another chapter are we? Well then, I better not keep you waiting, happy reading.

* * *

**Dantea. Dantean System. Skyriver.**

After wandering through the caves for hours the two Jedi's had chosen two crystals each, plus a few for their child, and then they had departure the cave to get back to Dantooine.

Having just helped their guests get home Daniel returned to Dantea through the gate, as he came trough the gate he had one goal, to find out what had made Ryna freak out that morning.

Walking through the complex over and over again he failed to find her, but then he felt a flicker in the force from above and so he made his way topside, after searching for another hour he finally found her sitting in a corner inside one of the ships that was being built on the surface, crying.

"Hello." Daniel said carefully.

"He…hello." Ryna answered.

"You want to tell me why you're crying?"

"Because you're mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I was in your bed when you woke up."

"I'm not mad at you because of that." Daniel said as he sat down and pulled her into a hug.

"You're not?" She said as she cried into his shoulder.

"No. But I would like to know why." He said while comforting her.

"We, the Zeltron, have the ability of telepathy and through this ability we can feel the emotions of people around us. After you told your story to us I felt your emotions running wild and during the night I felt a great sadness coming from you, that sadness became so strong that I was unable to stand it, thus I made my way to your room and comforted you in your sleep."

"So you can feel others emotions?"

"Yes, the closer we are to someone, both physically and psychically, the easier and stronger we feel the emotions of that person, special bonds can increase the feeling too. Either you're really bad at hiding your feelings through the force or there's a slim chance that there could be have been a bond formed between us when you rescued me from the slavers."

"Something that small could create a bond?"

"Small? You saved my life Daniel, that is not something small, that is the greatest act one can perform."

"So that's why I could feel were your were when I searched for you?"

"Probably."

"So is this telepathy something used by Jedi and Sith too?"

"Yes, it's a very basic force ability."

"Ah, that explains it then."

"Yep." Ryna said as she wiped away the last tears and got up.

"Want some ice-cream?" Daniel asked, it was something he'd noticed that the synthesizer had been used for a lot since she came.

"Do you even need to ask?" Ryna said as she ran out of the ship and headed toward the ring platform that was topside, closely followed by Daniel, who could feel the happiness flowing from her like a rapid river.

Three days later Daniel stopped by Ryna's room.

"What would you say about taking a ride to Coruscant?" Daniel asked

"You've found it?" Ryna asked in excitement.

"Yes, an hours ago my probes located a planet covered in one large city, that must be it, right?"

"Probably, there's a few other city-planets I've heard rumors of, like Denon, Humbarine, Taris, Metellos or Nar Shaddaa."

"Well it can't hurt to take a look, can it?"

"I guess not."

"Good, the ships will be there in a few minutes, so grab what you'll need and meet me at the gate."

"What could I need?"

"Maybe something to trade with, some ingots or ore."

"What about some technology?"

"No, I don't want the technology we posses to go off-world were I can't keep sight of it, not even basic things."

"I understand, I'll get some ingots then we'll go." Ryna said before turning around and making her way to the storage room were they kept the ingots.

When she got to the gate she found Daniel waiting and next to him was a pile of ingots of varying materials.

"Hey, how come you used the synthesizer but I had to go and bring them myself?"

"I didn't, I brought them here in another way, from the storage room."

"Care to tell me how?"

"Nope, that's one of the few pieces of tech I want to keep for myself."

"Why?"

"With that technology much harm could be done."

"But all technology around here could cause harm if used in the wrong way."

"Yes, but this is worse. Maybe one day I'll show it to you, if you're a good girl, despite it never hurts to have an extra card up your sleeve."

"Fine." Ryna said before walking up to the gate, putting her hand on it and dialing the ship, once the gates had connected they stepped through.

* * *

**Coruscant System.**

After arriving through the stargate Daniel and Ryna had made their way to the bridge and arrived just in time to see the ship drop out of hyperspace in a system with a city-planet, but there was also several ships orbiting the planet, both large and small, and to Daniel's disappointment they were exchanging shoot, he'd hopped to have another encounter like the one on Dantooine.

As he was unsure of which ones were friendly and which ones were hostile he transmitted authorization codes, given to him by Revan, to the planet for permission to land his small fleet, but he was declined the moment he sent them, so instead he opened a secure channel to the Jedi temple he knew was located on the planet and sent the codes, this time gaining immediate access to an entire mooring tower to dock his small fleet, as well as a direct channel to the temples spaceport.

"This is Coruscant Jedi temple spaceport calling unidentified vessel."

"Hello Coruscant Jedi temple, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Care to explain to me how you got those codes, your ships are not of any known design, yet you have the access code of a well known Jedi associate."

"Ah, Revan gave those to me, he told me they would get me inside any Jedi controlled facility."

"Ah, Revan. Then you can proceed with your docking procedure, not that I can do much to prevent you."

"Thank you, Daniel out." Daniel said as he begun to pilot his ship in from the outskirt of the solar system.

Everything went fine until seven corvettes broke away from the battle and headed for Daniel's small fleet, as they got closer and closer they started to open up with more and more of their weapons, following far behind them were several other ships.

When the weapons fire started to impact his ships Daniel opened a channel to the leading ship and asked them to stop or face the consequences, in reply came the voice of a man ordering him to stop and prepare to be boarded, this was not something Daniel was willing to do, so instead he told them to do the same if they wanted to live, to this the other voice simply laughed before closing the channel.

As the hostile fleet got closer and closer Daniel started to feel nervous and so he opened up the weapon ports of his ships and aimed the barrels at the hostile fleet, then as their weapon fire started to impact his shields, only to create small ripples on them, he fired of a single weapon at a ship that his sensors had shown to be heavily damaged, as it hit the ship it blasted the vessel into pieces.

After taking fire for a few more minutes and trying to talk the other ships into falling back Daniel gave up and let loss an entire broadside from his flagship straight into the pursuing ships, vaporizing them all. Seeing this the other ships feel back and rejoined the raging battle instead.

From that point on things went smoothly as Daniel's fleet approached Coruscant, the fighting forces even went as far as to create a hole in the blanket of ships to let him through. The working end of a barrel never ceased to amaze Daniel in its ability to persuade people.

* * *

**Mooring Tower. Coruscant. **

After docking his flagship and setting the rest of his fleet to patrol the surrounding area Daniel walked out of the ship, closely followed by Ryna, into a large spacious hangar, as they sat foot on the floor they saw an alien with human appearance, except for some extra skin on the face which looked like a skin transplantation, coming rushing towards them.

"Dr. Jackson?" He asked as he came up to them.

"Yes, that's me." Daniel answered.

"I'm the tech assigned to your ship, do you need to refuel or have anything repaired?"

"No thank you, I doubt my ship runs on the same fuel as your ships."

"We've got ever kind of fuel in the known galaxy."

"Well there's your problem. Now if you'd be so kind as to show me to the on in charge."

"Fine, but at least let me take a look at the hull to make sure it's all good."

"I don't think so." Daniel said as he extended the shield into the hangar and then took the alien in his hands and showed him away from the ship.

After walking for a few minutes they reached a room with four people sitting in chairs.

"Dr. Jackson, this is the Jedi Grand Master council." The tech announced before turning around and walking away, probably to try and get inside the shield to check the ship.

"Hello." Daniel said nervously.

"Sit with us you will, Dr. Jackson." A small green creature said and motioned for a fifth chair.

"Thank you, Master Jedi, but I'd rather stand." Daniel said before lifting the chair up and bringing it over to him, then to the councils surprise he offered it to his companion.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." A man with tentacles in his face said. "My name is Zym."

"And my is Luke." The youngest member said

"And my name is Charr." An older man said.

"Yoda, my name is." The small green alien who'd offered him a chair said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Daniel Jackson and this is Ryna." Daniel said.

"So Dr. Jackson, what brings you here?" Zym asked.

"Oh, I was only going to stop by to make sure this really was Coruscant, then I was fired upon by a few ships and thought I might as well dock and learn a little more about what's going on."

"The short story is that the oldest part of the republic, the one Charr is from, is fighting the forces of Darth Malak." Luke answered.

"And the long one?"

"It's not going to well, Darth Malak seems to have unlimited forces and no one knows were he gets them, not even Revan, who's defeated him before, at least according to our archives, unfortunately every detail of how is fussy, as if someone has destroyed that information, the same goes for the info on the final battles of all of us."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"If your sorry than help us. We know that you have advanced technology, share it with us." Charr demanded in an angry voice.

"To help in a fight of his own making, demand you can not." Yoda said,

"Then I'll take it by force." Charr said as he got up and drew his lightsaber while casting force push on the other council members, knocking them unconscious.

"Don't do this." Daniel said as Charr launched forward.

When Daniel realized Charr was attacking him, he took a step in front of Ryna and pushed her and her chair back out of the room, all the while he grabbed and drew his own lightsaber, something he'd thrown together from the workings of the Jedi's lightsabers and some Ancient tech.

Then begun a violent dance that vent back and forth for a few seconds before Daniel's nanites had absorbed enough information about Charr's movement to predict his moves at ever turn, at that moment things changed and Daniel soon had Charr pushed up against a wall, then he parried a blow aimed at his right side and put his fist straight into his face, knocking him out cold.

After making sure the Jedi was out for real Daniel walked up to the masters and woke them up one by one, then Daniel sensed Charr flying towards him and he spun around and cleaved his opponent in two through the stomach.

"I guess you Jedi might not be all good." Daniel said.

"By his actions, judge us, you can not."Yoda said as he saw Daniel walking out of the room.

Outside the room Daniel helped a shocked Ryna out of her chair and made his way back to his ship, there he found the tech trying to cut his way through the floor to circumvent the shield, ignoring the man he stepped through the shield, but as the man tried to follow the shield gave him a shock.

As he sat down in the control chair Daniel piloted his ships away from the Jedi temple and towards another part of the city, were he bribed a docking officer to grant him docking permission for his flag ship, leaving the other ships on patrol around the building.

"Now what?" Ryna asked after the ships had landed.

"Well I thought that since you're a woman you'd enjoy some shopping, and while we're doing that I'm going to secure some samples of technology to asses the level they're at, while I'd rather have Sam here to do that I'll have to take care of it myself." Daniel answered before making his way of the ship.

"Shouldn't we get some ingots to pay for that?" Ryna asked as she followed Daniel out of the ship.

"There should be a bank around here, we should be able to trade in the ingots for credits there or at least open an account and get directions to someone interested in buying them." Daniel said before motioning towards a tech who came running. "Several crates will be delivered to this ship while we're gone, make sure they stay safe, but don't try to loaded them onto the ship, it's boarding defenses are activated and will fire at anyone getting to close." He said and gave him a slice of an ingot, equal to about a thousand credits, before dismissing him and walking of.

"Were do you want to go first?" Ryna asked as she followed him closely behind.

"I'm as new as you to this planet, but if we get out of this building we should have a better chance of finding a market place or some place to buy things."

"Sounds like a plan."

After making their way out of the building and onto the street bellow they took a right and followed a series of signs that advertised the local market place until they came to the large plaza that the market was located on.

"That's huge, I can't even see the other end of it." Ryna said as she saw the market.

"That would be because it's several kilometers across."

"Wow, lets get started." Ryna said as she dragged Daniel into the market, because it was in the middle of the day most people were at work and so there wasn't to crowded.

Surrounding the market place was houses which housed shops on the lower floor and in the middle was a large number of market stalls filled to the brim with different goods. Following the row of houses they soon found a bank willing to take their ingots in return for credits, while Daniel knew he was getting ripped of on the exchange rate he didn't think to much of it, after all the bank had just taken in a huge amount of material of questionable origin and purity without any questions, and getting rid of it would be a lot harder for them, so with more credits than most people ever saw in their lifetime, deposited in his account Daniel set out to acquire what he needed while he followed Ryna around, she on the other hand didn't have a set list of things she wanted so instead she dragged Daniel up and down the rows of the market to find what she wanted, as they stopped Ryna would grab the merchandise she wanted be it a blaster, clothes or something else.

If it was a blaster she would stand there and point it at things and people, who ducked or ran out of her line of fire.

If it was clothes more often than not there would be a fitting room close by which she slipped into to try the clothes, then she'd drag Daniel inside to give him a chance to judge the clothes before she bought them, while Daniel put up with this to begin with he begun to feel uneasy as her choices got more and more revealing and when she begun to try on swimsuits and bikinis, to which he reminded her that they didn't have a lake or a pool to swim in, he lost it and told her to buy whatever she wanted in what ever size as long as she didn't try anything else on, as he said this she begun to protest until he reminded her that the synthesizer could change the size in any way she wanted, after that she went on a shopping spree, buying anything she thought looked good.

Thankfully for Daniel most shops delivered to hangars all over Coruscant so he didn't have to carry anything and the shops that didn't could send the goods with the other shops.

At the end of the day Daniel had bought a few small things, among them were a communicator, a datapad, a blaster and some samples of different materials.

Ryna on the other hand didn't carry a thing, instead she had ten large crates of clothes waiting for her at the ship.

But Daniel had compensated by buying an apartment in a building called 500 Republica, apparently one of the most exclusive buildings on Coruscant, it had cost him a small fortune and then some, almost emptying his account.

After the shopping they made their way back to the hangar to find it under attack of droids, at the entrance they found a group of twelve droids on guard, all of which Daniel quickly scraped with his lightsaber, then they hurried to the turbolift to get back up to their ship, there they found another group of droids trying to gain access to their ship, but these ones where under attack from a small squad of soldiers.

Seeing this Daniel immediately told Ryna to stay back while he rushed forward at the droids, past the soldiers, as he got closer and closer more of the droids shoots begun to get close to him, so he brought up his lightsaber in front of him and pushed of, sending him flying several meters up into the air, over the bolts of the droids and into their midst, there he swung around to parry a shoot, cleaving a droid in two on his way, then he pulled of a back flip over another droid and force-pushed it into some other droids, destroying them in the process, then he saw the soldiers charge at the droids, flanking them and destroying most of them in the process.

"Thank you Master Jedi." The soldier who clearly was in charge said.

"My pleasure, but I was more concerned with them gaining access to my ship." Daniel answered.

"Your ship? I thought Jedi were forbidden to own things." Another soldier said.

"Only some of them, the older once could own things." The commander replied.

"That is of no concern for me as I'm no Jedi." Daniel said.

"Yet you carry the weapon of one."

"I'm a friend of the order, they gave me the design for it."

"Very well then, I'm grateful for your assistance no matter who you are."

"Area secured." Both Daniel and the soldiers heard as a large number of soldiers wearing completely white body armor except for a few colored marks.

"About time clones you arrived." The soldiers commander said to the newly arrived.

"Who are they?" Daniel whispered to the commander.

"Clones of the Republics Grand Army, born and breed on Kamino to fight the war against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Cheat and expendable cannon-fodder" The commander whispered back.

"Oh." Daniel said just as the clones came up to them.

"We came as fast as we could." The clone commander said.

"Hm, well either way there's no droids left to scrap now." The soldiers commander said.

"I can see that." The clone commander said before turning to his soldiers. "Transport will be here in ten minutes, get ready to move out."

"So, any idea why they would like to capture your ship, except for the odd design?" The soldiers commander said.

"Well this is our cargo." Daniel said as he walked up to one of the crates and opened it to reveal clothes with all kinds of colors and patterns.

"I'm going to have to search through these crates and your ship for anything they might have wanted."

"Ryna get over here." Daniel shouted to Ryna, whom he'd forgotten about in the turmoil, then he turned back to the commander. "I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

"Yes it is." The commander said and raised his weapon at both Daniel and Ryna, whom had just arrived.

"No it's not." Daniel said as he turned around and headed towards the ship, pulling the crates with him through the force.

"In the name of the Republic I order you to stop right now and submit your vessel to a search." The commander shouted at Daniel and Ryna as they reached the ship and the crates floated past them into the ship.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that." Daniel said as he turned around, seeing this the commander pulled the trigger and fired of a burst of stun shoots.

To the commanders surprise a blue bubble enveloped the two and the stuns only created small ripples on it, as all of this happened Daniel didn't look back once, Ryna on the other hand threw a glans over her shoulder.

After leaving the hangar and recalling the other ships Daniel piloted the ships to the tower were his his new apartment was supposed to be located, to his surprise he got permission to land not just his flagship, but his other ships to, in one of the buildings huge hangars.

Then, after landing and making sure the ships enveloped each other with their shields, to give them several shields, he and Ryna made their way to the turbolift that took them all the way up to the apartment close to the top floors.

As they left the lift they saw a rather large room with steel gray walls and black floor and roof. Beyond that there was a corridor with doors on both sides, all in the same color scheme.

"Well this will all have to go." Ryna said the moment she saw it.

"We'll fix it later." Daniel said as he took a few steps inside.

Then they heard another turbolift arrive behind them and they spun around.

"Looks like the old owners haven't left yet. Guards kill them." A man with red skin and small black thorns in his face said as he saw the two inside from inside the turbolift.

"Hold on a mi..." Daniel begun before blaster blots begun flying around his head.

In response he brought out his lightsaber and begun to deflect the bolts back at the attackers, with one of them hitting the red man in the face, killing him. Behind him Ryna pressed herself against his back for protection, while she brought out the blaster Daniel had bought, then, with blaster in hand, she turned around and returned fire on the attackers between the swings of Daniel's lightsaber, firing shoot after shoot she picked of only two before they were all dead.

"Talk about sucking at shooting." Daniel said as he walked up to their attackers.

"It's not that Daniel, these things have zero accuracy." Ryna said, aimed at Daniel and fired, only to hit a statue two meters left of him.

"Now you're faking it, pull two of." Daniel said,

"Fine." Ryna said as she took aim again and fired twice, this time hitting a spot half a meter to his right and one meter to his left.

"Wow, it's really that bad?"

"Yep."

"Huh, how do they plan to vague war using these?"

"In a battle I'd guess it's not as important which enemy you kill as long as he dies."

"True, but still there's got to be something I can do to increase the accuracy of that one for you."

"For me?"

"Well it's a dangerous galaxy, so you might as well get a blaster."

"So can I keep this one?"

"Sure, or take one of the attackers." Daniel said and walked up to the leader of the group to search his corps.

"Let me take a look." Ryna said as she walked up to their attackers and started to striped the corpses of anything useful.

"Looks like the guy selling this place sold it to more people than me." Daniel said and held up a datapad with a sales contract for the same apartment as Daniel had just bought. "We'll have to have a talk with him I think."

"Probably, and I'm bringing these two." Ryna said and held up two silver colored pistols.

"Take whatever you want, as long as you keep yourself safe. I'll probably have to get you a personal-shield as well."

"Sounds useful."

"It is, it actually saved my life when I saved you. Now lets see what we've bought." Daniel said and begun to walk inside the apartment to see what he'd paid for.

"What should we do about these guys?" Ryna asked and pointed to at the corpses.

"Make sure you take everything of use from them and then push them inside the turbolift before sending them to some other floor." Daniel said while he continued to search the apartment.

"Ok." Ryna said and carried out his orders.

* * *

**Dantea. Dantean System.**

Following the fight in 500 Republica Daniel had gone back to Dantea to see if he could connect to Atlantis, leaving Ryna in charge of the retrofitting of the apartment with scanners, synthesizers, monitors, control chair and other things necessary to make the apartment a secondary command center, of course there was also a Stargate and a set of transporter-rings installed. He'd also given her a personal-shield and asked her to find the location of Kamino, homeworld of the clones, if she could.

Now Daniel was sitting in the control chair and tried to connect to Atlantis, but to no avail as he found nothing to connect to and so he spent the following weeks trying to make contact. But with no success, until he one day managed to create a channel, just as he was about to give up for the day.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to cut this chapter here, hence the cliffhanger.

In need reviews, especially those with ideas inside them, in need plots, I need problems for Daniel, I need something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Atlantis.**

Rodney was sitting in the control room all alone when a hologram flashed to life next to him.

"Hello Rodney." Daniel's hologram said.

"Daniel, is that you?" Rodney said in surprise.

"Well it's a holographic representation of my uploaded consciences."

"Ah, Sam told me you'd found a way to do that."

"Is she around?"

"No, she's out there looking for the new enemy together with the rest of our fleet."

"So what have you've been able to find out about them?"

"Nothing at all. They're still hitting our fleet without leaving any survivors behind."

"How many have you lost so far?"

"Eight, plus fighters."

"Eight 304s? That's a lot, but at least it sounds like you've managed to get sort out some of the Ancient technology in the database."

"Yea, we just managed to install a stronger subspace transmitter after the last one was destroyed by sabotage."

"Oh, so that's why I couldn't find you."

"Probably."

"Where's Jack by the way?"

"There was some, how should I put it, complications with the chair you suggested that we use."

"Complications?"

"Yes, he's basically stuck in the chair at the moment."

"Stuck. How did he get stuck?"

"Carson knows more, but I think that the chair and the connection in his neck connected wires that won't disconnect from each other without damage to his spine."

"That shouldn't happen, did you use the same specs as me?"

"Yes, Carson surgically installed it."

"You're sure you used the exact same specs? Cause that thing attaches itself"

"Well we did have to change some parts from nanites to real parts."

"Let me guess, the wires were part of the replaced parts?"

"Yes, they might have been." Rodney said as he begun to look through his datapad for the blueprint for the device he had built. "Yes, that was one of the parts we replaced."

"Well there's your problem. The nanites in the cables are used to disconnect the person safely, that's why it won't disconnect him at all."

"Why nanites? Couldn't they have used normal wires?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't create the technology, but I'd guess it's got something to do with the nanites ability to interact with human and Ancient psychology."

"So you're saying that the nanites are a much needed part of the device?"

"Yes, much of the Ancients tech was based on nanites, the interface chair actually uses nanites to read the signals used by our body."

"Really? But we've never found any traces of nanites in the bodies of anyone who's used the chair."

"No, they stay in the chair."

"Oh, never thought about that." Rodney said a bit baffled.

"Neither did I until I begun to look through the database."

"Well at the moment O'Neill is doing that at all times that he's awake."

"Hm, O'Neill is stuck in the chair, Sam is out looking for an enemy who's destroyed all of our vessels, that leaves Teal'c, do you know what he's up to at the moment?"

"He's back in the Milky Way trying to bring the Jaffa Nation together the last I heard of him and it's not going well."

"So I'm the only one of the original team who's somewhat safe or not in some kind of trouble."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"That's not good. Where's all the other people who's assigned to Atlantis by the way, there seems to be very few people here considering that you're the only one I've seen so far?"

"If they're not assigned to a 304 or Atlantis they're probably dead, a lot of of-world teams have gone missing, at times we've been expecting contact with Earth to fail."

"It's really that bad?"

"Yes, at this rate we're expecting our resources to run out in a few months unless we can find a new source of resources."

"There's always the nanites."

"I've already suggested that, O'Neill shoot down the idea the moment I said nani. He'd put a ban on any technology that has to do with nanites, or anything related."

"Well that really complicates things. I'll see what I can find in the database on resource gathering without the use of nanites. But for now I think I need to have a word with Jack." Daniel said before his hologram disappeared from the control room and reappeared a moment later in the room were Jack was sitting in.

"Hello Jack." Daniel said as he appeared in the room.

"Hey Danny, good to see you."

"You don't seem to be all to surprised to see me?"

"I felt something was moving inside the system, I suspected it was you."

"Heard you were connected, quite a bad idea to use normal wires instead of nanites if you ask me."

"Well it's always easy to be wise in hindsight."

"You know, they built it that way for a reason."

"With the Asgard nearly wiped from the face of the universe because of replicators I'm not going to take any chances."

"That was replicators, this is nanites."

"Yes, but nanites can create replicators."

"True, but it all depends on their programing."

"Which is easily changed."

"Not if you do it right, the Wraith could reprogram them because the Lanteans allowed a large number of people access to their code, more users means more ways of accessing the programing."

"Sorry Daniel, but I wont have us use nanites."

"Jack, for gods sake, at the moment it's your only chance to get out of this chair anytime soon, hell, even in your lifetime."

"Daniel, I'd rather die than release the plague of nanites on the universe again."

"Sir." Sam said as she appeared as a hologram in the room.

"Sam." Jack and Daniel said at the same time.

"Daniel, you're here too?"

"Hologram, I see you've begun to use holograms too for communications."

"Yes it's one of the never systems we've installed on the 304."

"What have you got to report?" Jack interrupted, knowing the holograms were used only when they reported things or had debriefings.

"We lost another ship a moment ago. I'm taking my ship to investigate."

"Be careful Sam, we need every ship we have."

"Yes sir. How are things going for you Daniel?"

"Good actually. I've set up a rather well defended base of operations." Daniel said just as another hologram begun to glimmer to life behind Sam

"See you soon sir." Sam said as she disappeared.

"Ah, there you are Daniel." Ryna said just before her hologram stabilized.

"Ryna what are you doing here?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"I came to tell you that I've found Kamino." Ryna answered with a smile.

"Excuse me! Who's this Daniel?" Jack shouted to his friend.

"Oh, sorry. Jack, this is Ryna, I guess you could call her my assistant." Daniel said and motioned towards Ryna, who raised an eyebrow at her 'title' as Daniel continued. "Ryna, this is Jack, the man in charge of the place I used to work before I got sent to your galaxy."

"I'd get up, but I'm stuck in this chair." Jack said.

"Oh, let me help you." Ryna said as she walked up to him and swept her hand through hid chest before Daniel could act.

"Ryna we're holograms here, we can interact with things." Daniel explained.

"Oh." Was all Ryna could say.

"Daniel you're using a lot of power." Jack said as he got a report of the strain on the ZPMs.

"What." Daniel said as he faded for a moment, then he returned just as Ryna grabbed her head in pain.

"Sorry about that Ryna." Daniel said as he put his holographic hand on her shoulder before turning to Jack. "She used a live connection, that's why we used up your power, but now she's here the way I am, so that should take the strain away."

"Ah, the mind download or what you called that thing." Jack said.

"Yes, that 'thing'." Daniel said as Ryna got up.

"What mind download?" Ryna asked.

"It's the way I talk to them using as little power as possible." Daniel answered.

"But how?"

"It downloads your consciousness, or part of it at least to the database of this installation so you can answer questions and talk to people without a live feed from your location, which in our case would require a massive amount of power to sustain." Daniel said and then he added, feeling the question that was to come. "Don't worry, you'll be downloaded back into your regular body as soon as you want to go back, it's perfectly safe."

"You're sure about that?" Ryna asked.

"I've done this before." Daniel said before turning back to O'Neill. "I heard from Rodney that you're having some real problems with this new enemy."

"Yes, we're done for if we ca..." O'Neill begun before he was cut of as the city begun to shake, from above they could hear muffled thuds as something impacted the shield.

"Everyone get to your battle stations." An alert rang out across the city as an alarm went of.

"Go Daniel, if you lose the connection you'll get stuck here." O'Neill ordered as he tried to shove the out of the system.

"What's happening Jack?" Daniel answered as he saw Ryna fade away and disappear before the digital pressure Jack applied on him increased.

"Probably just some meteors, but if there's something else you can't stay." O'Neill said as he pushed one final time and drove Daniel out of the system, back to his own body.

**THE END**

**A/N:** I know this chapter is rather short, but due to a computer crash most of the chapter was lost, together with an almost complete episode of SG: MYW, this chapter is what I had backed up as it was what I had cut from the last one.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Last time I'm saying this, this story is not set during a specific era of the Star Wars universe. Instead it's set in a universe were the forces of the game called "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic", the forces of the MMO "Star Wars: The Old Republic", the forces of "The Clone Wars" era and the forces of the "Rebellion" era. Now please stop asking about when it's set and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Dantea. Dantean System.**

As Daniel returned to his body he saw Ryna standing in front of him.

"What just happened?" Ryna asked as she saw Daniel open his eyes.

"Something impacted Atlantis shields." Daniel answered as he got out of the chair.

"But why did he push us out?"

"Because if the connection was severed our minds would have been stuck in Atlantis while our bodies would have died without our control." Daniel said as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder to lead her out, only to find his hand slipping through her.

"I'm still on Coruscant." Ryna said as an explanation.

"Hm, you said you'd found Kamino?"

"Yes, but you're friends are under attack."

"There's nothing we can do from here, despite, my friends have a way of making it out of trouble no matter what happens. I'm sure this is nothing they can't handle, so we two might as well focus our attention on the war that's happening in the galaxy at the moment, I won't stand by as people gets slaughtered." Daniel said as he moved out of the room and made his way to the gate.

"That's why you wanted to know about Kamino?"

"Yes, we'll be needing an army to step in and take control of things, I've been looking through the history of the wars, the use of diplomacy has never succeeded in any one of them, at least not for long. No if this is to succeed we'll need the greatest army ever seen and the clones are that army, at least to the backbone of one, if we can capture one of the droid foundries used by the CIS we could bolster the number of the clones with droids, but for now we concentrate on the clones."

"So we're going to war?"

"Yes, which means that you need to learn some combat techniques. That is of course if you want to participate in this war, otherwise you can stay out of it."

"Stay out of it? Daniel, where you go I'll follow, if you're going to war then I'm going to follow you into it."

"Good. Now if you'd be so kind as to make your way to Kamino with one of the ships, cloak as soon as you drop out of hyperspace, there's bound to be some republic ships protecting the planet, if you cloak fast enough they should think that there's something wrong with their sensors, otherwise you could drop out of hyperspace in the sensor shadow of some stellar object, do what you will, just get a gate onto the planet." Daniel ordered.

"I'm on it, anything else?"

"No, not for the moment, just make sure that it's there in a few hours, I need to create a few things first for the clones." Daniel.

"Very well, the gate will be there when you're done." Ryna said and faded away.

After Ryna had faded away Daniel set to work, from several sources on the holonet he knew that it would take ten years to create a clone, time he didn't have, so he'd have to be creative, now creativity, that was something he had and so he set to work to build what was needed to create clones in far shorter time.

* * *

**Kamino System.**

Ryna knew how important her mission was so she did exactly as Daniel had told her to do, as she'd approached the systems the ships, one of the smaller ones, scanner begun to give her a better view of the system, so she chose one of the planets closest to Kamino, called Faa, and dropped out of hyperspace on the other side of it effectively hiding both her ship and the hyperspace window from the sensors of the ten cruisers that stood guard around Kamino.

With her arrival in the system having gone undetected she cloaked the ship and piloted it around the planet towards Kamino, it took a while to do so, she hadn't really had the time to practice piloting the ships except from when she had departure from Coruscant, which hadn't gone entirely pain free.

But after doing so she'd made her way to Kamino and managed to slip by the ships in orbit then down to the surface of the planet where she set down on the bottom of the ocean, but instead of putting the gate on the ocean floor she kept it inside the ship, that way the gate would be safe inside the shields of the ship.

Then she begun her wait for Daniel, but she wasn't idle, no she was reading up on everything related to war and battle, her nanites pushing the information into her brain, allowing her to learn much much faster than a normal person. Soon she would be of use to Daniel she thought as she pressed on with her learning.

A few hours later the gate dialled in and spit out a very confused Daniel inside a jumper.

"Didn't I tell you to leave the gate on Kamino?" Daniel asked after exiting the jumper.

"We're on Kamino, I thought it would be wise to protect the gate by some means." Ryna answered.

"So we're still on board the ship?"

"Yes."

"I guess it'll have to do. In fact you've done a great job, if this deal goes through then we'll need lots of resources to pay them with, there's a few transport sleds waiting on the other side of the gate, get them here, please." Daniel said headed back to the jumper.

"Will do." Ryna said and dialled the gate back to Dantea.

After Ryna had left Daniel opened the hangar doors, half a moment later he remembered that the cloak was still activated, so he managed to close the doors before there was more than half a meter of water inside the ship. Below the surface of the ocean he knew that the ship was safe from sensors so he switched to the shields and pushed the water away with them, unless the sensors were aimed directly at them they would remain undetected and even then the chance that they would be able to pick them out from the ocean floor was minimal.

So once again Daniel opened the hangar doors, this time no water came running in and what water was inside flowed out of the ship. He'd have to check out the rest of the ship to make sure that there was no water left somewhere, but that could wait.

Once on the surface he scanned the transmission channels and soon found what should be the capital, so he made his way in that direction, under cloak. As he approached the city he requested landing permission and despite not being visible to scanners he got it as soon as he stated that he was there in business.

When he got close he was directed to a hangar close to the surface of the ocean, hidden beneath the surface during tides, upon approaching it he saw several other ships inside and so he picked a spot between two ships and parked the jumper there, once he was out he sneaked past a few of the ships before approaching a Kaminoan and a squad of clones which he'd seen as he'd entered the hangar.

"Hello." Daniel said as he came within sight.

"Greetings. I take it you're the one who wants to do business then?" The Kaminoan replied as he saw Daniel.

"Yes, that would be me."

"Search him." The Kaminoan ordered the clones before turning back to Daniel. "Just to be sure that you've got no hidden weapons on you."

"I understand." Daniel said as he activated a scrambler field, he knew the clones would scan him for weapons, so he'd prepared a surprise for them, a scrambler field emitted from his nanites to fool the scanners into thinking that he was unarmed.

After searching him the clones returned to the Kaminoan, stating that Daniel didn't carry any weapons, in truth he had both his lightsaber and his P-90 hidden beneath his cloak.

"This way." The Kaminoan said and lead Daniel inside a turbolift which took them up several floors, once there the clones were dismissed and Daniel was lead to a room were they could speak in private.

"What is your offer?" The Kaminoan asked as the two sat down.

"I want to place an order on a clone corps." Daniel answered.

"A clone corps? That is a very small number of units, I doubt we could create such a small number and make a profit while we create clones for the

Republic."

"I'm ready to pay for the construction of a facility where the clones will be grown on top of the fee for their growth."

"Hm, another cloning facility? That would be most useful, but a corps is still to small."

"Then how large an order would I need to make?"

"At least a systems army if we use the Republics classifications."

"That is a bit to many. I can not house such a large force at the moment, I can however pay for a sector army if you grow me a corps."

"If you build the facility for us I believe that we can meet your order. It'll of course take ten years before they are ready."

"Let me worry about the time table, you worry about keeping the Republic away from this."

"Of course, we will also need a sample of the templates DNA for the cloning."

"Use the one currently available to you, I want the same thing as the Republic gets, if you have any special training for them I want that too, I want the best you can give me, I'll pay you of course."

"Everything has a price and the thing you want will cost you, but if you have the money then you can have it, because of the things you want it'll be a high price, but as long as you pay you will get your clones, I will however not demand the price of a sector army of these clones for this order, that is something even the senate would have a hard time paying for."

"I'm not from the senate, so I'll have no problems paying for this. In my ship I have a crate full of ingots of different kinds, they are of course of the best quality you can find, they should be enough of an upfront payment to begin with. If you accept them then I can have the rest of the payment here within the hour."

"If you can truly bring the payment here within that time frame I will be happy to include blueprints for any and all equipment that the clones have ever been using or is currently using."

"Then we have a deal. Now allow me to get the first payment." Daniel said before he got up and made his way to the turbolift and back to the hangar where he unloaded the first crate of ingots from the jumper. Then he brought the crate back to the Kaminoan.

"Let us examine the ingots, we need to make sure they are of the highest quality. I'm sure you understand." The Kaminoan said when he saw the ingots in the crates.

"Of course." Daniel said as a droid came into the room and tried to pick up the crate, without much success.

"Is the crate magnetically attached to the floor?" The Kaminoan asked in surprise as the droid failed to lift the crate.

"No, but these ingots are of such high purity that they are heavier than normal, add to that the fact that one of these ingots have about five normal ingots worth of material inside them and you'll understand why they're so heavy." Daniel explained.

"I see." The Kaminoan said as three more droids arrived to help the first droid with the crate.

"Now, while your droids examine the ingots maybe we could discus a place to build this new cloning facility?"

"Of course. Might I suggest that we build it in one of our satellite cities?"

"No, I want no one to know of its location, I was thinking of an of-world facility."

"That is not possible, our cloning techniques may not leave Kaminoan ground."

"Hm, what about one of the moons?"

"That would be possible, of course the Republic cruisers would detect the ships travelling between Kamino and the moon."

"We won't be using ships at all. You and I will be the only once who knows that the facility is located on the moon, everyone else must think that the facility is on Kamino, but as I said, let me worry about that, just give me a room to set up as I want, we'll use that as an entrance to the facility."

"That can be arranged."

"Good. So what moon would be the most suited?"

"Karosa would be the most suitable, it's a moon with much resemblance to Kamino. Anyone looking out a window would mistake it for Kamino, it's also the most suitable as Korasa and it's other sister moon is large snowballs." The Kaminoan said as he brought out a holoprojector, which showed Kamino and its moons, and pointed out Karosa.

"Karosa it is then. Just give me the blueprints and it'll be done within a week, I suggest you get your personnel ready."

"The blueprints have been uploaded to this holoprojector, if you require any further information I'll be glad to help you."

"No, at least not at the moment. You I'll leave the rest of the payment in the hangar within the hour, until that time I request that no one enters the hangar, it's a mater of privacy."

"Of course, I'll send the droids down there in an hour."

"Good, I'll return in a week to build the entrance to the facility here." Daniel said before he got up and made his way to the jumper. After going back and forth between the ship at the bottom of the ocean and the hangar in the jumper with the rest of the payment he sat made his way to the bridge of the ship, now the work begun.

"There you are. How did it go?" Ryna asked as Daniel entered the bridge.

"We're getting that clone corps. But we'll need to build on of their facilities on one of the moons within a week, so we better get started." Daniel said as he sat down into the control chair.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Upload the blueprints for the facility from this and then go back to Dantea and get a few synthesizers and ZPMs." Daniel ordered as he threw the holoprojector to Ryna.

"I'm on it." Ryna said as she got to work on uploading the blueprints, which didn't take more than a second, then she was of to get the synthesizers and ZPMs.

After Ryna left Daniel piloted the ship away from the ocean floor and switched from shield to cloak. Soon he was out of the water and piloted the ship out of the atmosphere towards the moon were his army would be grown.

After a short while his ship had crossed the gap between the planet and the moon and was sinking beneath the moons ocean surface. As soon as the ship hit the bottom he begun to search for a suitable place to build the facility, after little over an hour he'd found a perfect spot, or as close to one he could find, it was located close to a crack in the ocean floor, so he could use geothermal energy to power the facility, it was also in the one area which never saw the planet it orbited, so if one looked up the would not be able to spot Kamino in the sky, thankfully Kaminos moons couldn't be seen from the planet so he wouldn't need to construct three fake moons.

When the place had been chosen he waited another ten minutes before Ryna returned, with her she brought another jumper, two synthesizers and a lot of ZPMs.

"Before you complain that I brought only two synthesizers, watch this." Ryna said after getting out of the jumper and then she activated the synthesizer, which synthesized another synthesizer.

"Smart, so all we needed was one synthesizer and a lot of ZPMs." Daniel said.

"Yes, but I thought that it would be best if we split up and placed synthesizers around the area were we're building, then we can sit back and let the synthesizers do their magic." Ryna explained.

"Have you've been reading up on how to build things?"

"Yes, among other things. I want to be of some use to you."

"You are, without company from you I'd probably gone mad in this galaxy of violence."

"Really?" Ryna asked happily

"Yes, now lets get going the sooner we're done here the sooner we can begin to optimize the facility for the clones." Daniel said and made his way to one of the jumpers.

"I'm right behind you." Ryna replied as she ran of to the other jumper.

After getting inside the jumper Daniel switched of the cloak and put up the shield, this time before opening the hangar doors. Then the two jumpers flew out of the ship and followed two separate routes to place the synthesizers around the ocean floor, this involved flying to the planned location of the synthesizer, landing and widening the shields, synthesizing a synthesizer, installing the ZPM, getting back inside the jumper, restore shields and then fly to the next one before repeating the process.

It took them a few hours, but in the end synthesizers had been placed all around the facility ready to build it. Then they made their way back to the ships hangar.

"I take it that the synthesizers on your side of the facility are ready?" Daniel asked as the two made their way to the bridge.

"Yes, everything is ready." Ryna answered.

"Good, then we'll only have to load up the blueprints and let the synthesizers do their work." Daniel said just as they reached the bridge.

"Ready when you are." Ryna said as she made her way to one of the consoles.

"Uploading now." Daniel said as he begun the upload to the synthesizers, who split the blueprint into smaller sections around synthesizers.

"Everything looks good." Ryna said as the synthesizer begun their work.

"Same here. It should be done in a few hours, in the meantime you should get some sleep."

"Sleep, why?"

"Because you've been up for at least twenty-four hours, it's not good for you."

"But I'm not even tired."

"Fine, you choice, but if you change your mind there's a bed in a room down the corridor." Daniel said and superimposed a map on her console with the bed marked.

After an hour Daniel noticed one of the buisier synthesizer stopping so he took one of the jumpers out and replaced the ZPM, when he got back he found Ryna sleeping in the bed. Laughing inside he went back to the control chair and resumed the monitoring of the build, during the time Ryna slept he had to go out several times to replace ZPMs that had run out of power.

When Ryna returned to the bridge after her nap much of the facility was done, with only to roof left to go, and on the console she could see the roofs closing themselves as the synthesizers did their job.

"I see you're awake." Daniels voice rang out as his hologram appeared behind her.

"Yes, I might have been just a bit sleepy."

"A bit? You've been sleeping for almost eight hours."

"Really? Doesn't feel that long. Either way, where are you?"

"Inside the facility, I've set up a pair of rings on the facility to allow us to move freely between the ship and the facility."

"A gate too I presume?"

"No, I've decided that we'll leave the ship here and use its gate to travel here when we need to."

"Ok, I'm coming up then." Ryna said as she made her way to the rings.

"I'll be among the cloning chambers, making some small modifications to the process."

On the facility Daniel was running around among the cloning chambers, depositing a small amount of nanites inside each tank, not enough that he Kaminoans would notice, but enough that they would help the clone learn what they needed faster than normal, it would also allow Daniel to keep an eye on their movement through a very discrete subspace channel, lastly it would give the clones access to the control chair if he ever needed one of them to do that.

When Ryna caught up with Daniel he simply gave her a vial of nanites and instructed her to put a small amount in each cloning tank, just like he was, the difference being that Daniel could force jump between the higher chambers without problem while Ryna had to climb around once she was done with the once she could reach from the ground, had Daniel activated the physical enchantment program that the nanites contained she wouldn't be so very limited in her movement, but she didn't complain cause she knew that in time she'd get those too.

Two days later and they where done with the injection of the nanites, while the synthesizers could have gotten the job done Daniel wanted to make sure that every tank got its nanite shot. After that begun the work with the optimisation of the chambers, which meant that Daniel would install a time dilation device in each chamber, making the clones grow much faster while the Kaminoans that took care of them would be none the wiser as they didn't have any interaction with the clones before they where ready, when they were done the time dilation fields would switch of and the devices generating the fields would self-destruct, leaving no evidence behind.

Another day and that was done, leaving Daniel with two days left, time he would invest in the design creation of the entrance to the facility, or at least he thought so until he felt a thug in the back of his mind, signalling that someone was trying to reach him, so he forwarded the call to him and made his way to an empty storage room.

"Hello, is this working?" Jack asked as his hologram appeared.

"I'm here Jack. Let me just pull you over." Daniel said and pulled Jack's mind over to his database on Dantea.

"Who, what just happened?" Jack asked as he felt dizzy.

"I pulled your mind here so you wouldn't drain all of my power."

"Oh, that felt really strange."

"You'll get used to it."

"Well I think I'll leave the downloading to you in the future."

"Not me against. So to what do I own you the pleasure?"

"Oh, I just thought that I should pay you a visit." Jack said and then his expression got sad. "And then I thought you might want to know that Sam's been flagged as missing in action together with her entire ship."

"Missing in action?"

"Yes, we lost contact with her ship a few hours ago and the ship sent to investigate found nothing, so for the moment she's only MIA."

"Ah, make sure you find her Jack."

"I will do my best, until we find her body or her ship I won't rest."

"Good, now what was that attack on Atlantis?"

"It turned out to only be a meteor shower with a few Asteroids mixed in, the shield took most of the impact but some of the larger caused some damage to the shield emitter, at the moment we're down to twenty five percent capacity."

"I thought that there wasn't any meteor showers scheduled for the next hundred years, let alone any asteroids."

"There wasn't, someone changed the trajectory of the meteors and asteroids to be aimed straight for Atlantis."

"This new enemy?"

"Yes, we think so."

"Hm, this is really bad news."

"Yes, but we're working on the repairs of the shield emitter right now, it should be fixed in a few days."

"I hope you have a few days left then before the enemy takes advantage of your vulnerability."

"So do I. So do I. But we've got two contingency plans, the first is the we'll fall back to Earth and destroy Atlantis when we're safe on Earth, the second is to dial Destiny with our available ZPMs and take the ones we don't need to dial with us to try and survive there instead."

"Lets hope you don't need to do that. Anything else?"

"No, I just thought that I should drop by and see how things are going."

"Well I'm in the middle of creating a facility to grow and army to fight a war not of my own making. So I'm a little busy right now."

"An army? I thought you of all people would go for the diplomatic solution."

"The natives of this galaxy has already tried that several times, but when only one side wants peace it won't work."

"If your sure that it works, then do it."

"I'm sure."

"It's your call, but I've got to go now."

"See you." Daniel said as Jack faded away.

After Jack had returned to Atlantis Daniel walked out of the room and got to work on the entrance, another day and that was done leaving Daniel with only the entrance back on Kamino left, so just on time he took a jumper down to Kamino to fix that, once on the planet the Kaminoan from before meet him and lead him to the room, there he begun to adapt the room to their needs which meant changing it to match the entrance to the facility down to an atom level as well as installing a larger variant of the transporters used on Atlantis, that way everything in the room would be transported to the facility without their knowledge, while he could have used the Asgard transporter for this they weren't as discrete as their Ancient counterparts.

That took another day and while he did that Ryna took another ship, following Daniels orders, to a junk yard planet called Raxus Prime, the choice had been either Raxus Prime, a ship graveyard on the edge of the galaxy or a former planet called Malachor V, there she dug down the ship bellow the surface of junk, scrap, destroyed ships and other thrown away things. Once the ship was covered by a hundred meters of scrap she let out hundreds of kilos of nanites bellow the ship with orders to compress the surrounding junk into pure ingots of different metals while hollowing out a huge area bellow the ship, several kilometres in each direction and a few hundred meters high, on top of that area her ship would remain, projecting a scramble field over the are to confuse scanners.

When the nanites were done she would build several factories, who each would build equipment for the clones, one spitting out blasters, pistols, grenades and other weapons as well as creating the armour the clones would wear, another would create the LA/ATs, a third would create the AT/TEs as well as the RX-200 Falchion, the HAVw A6 Juggernaut and the SPHA, a forth would build star fighters such as the ARC-170s, the Eta-2 Actis-class, the Delta 7 Aethersprinter, the Alpha-3 Nimbus-class and the V-19 Torrent, a fifth would build the BARC speeder and lastly the sixth, seven and eight factories would construct the necessary larger ships, mostly Venator-class Star Destroyers, but also some other designs like the Acclamator-class assault ships, the CR90 corvette and the Consular-class cruiser.

It would take a lot of time before the nanites where done, a few weeks at least, while the synthesizers could have done the job in a few hours that could cause the hollowed out area to cave in, instead they'd use nanites that would reinforce the roof and walls to take the pressure of the junk above. They did after all have a lot of time too, while the clones would grow in little over a week their training would take several months, even with the help of the nanites.

While the nanites did their work both Ryna and Daniel would be focusing on the changes that would be implemented in everything from the clones blasters to their armours, the hull of the ships to the guns and the engines. With the help of Ancient technology everything could be made lighter and more durable while keeping costs down, which was one reason why Daniel had ordered such a low number of troops, he aimed to keep everyone single one of them alive to the end, he was going for quality instead of quantity, one thing he'd noticed from the reports was that the clone themselves were really badly protected, a weakness he aimed to fix by using personal shields connected to a power pack in the suit, which would make sure that the clones would be safe from anything short of heavy artillery, but even if the shield gave away the armour beneath would absorb energy weapon fire and direct the energy to the shields.

It would of course take time, but they had all the time in the world.

**THE END**

* * *

That's it for now, I'm hoping that SG: MYW will have a new episode soon and I'm working on one right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dantea. Dantean System.**

As the weeks went by Daniels private clone army grew just as planned, with the Kaminoans unaware of the changes made, while they saw that they grew faster than normal they all thought it was the integration of a new experimental technology they'd gotten their hands on. On Raxus Prime things where going just as fine, other than two CIS battle-droids who'd gotten lost, and quickly destroyed, there was no signs of anyone detecting them and the nanites had excavated most of the needed space, building a tiny mountain in the middle which consisted of ingots which would be converted into other metals by synthesizers inside the factories.

What did worry Daniel was the quietens of Atlantis, since his meeting with Jack he'd been unable to create a channel to them and they hadn't made any further attempts to contact him either. But he had decided to give them another two weeks before he would dial Destiny to send through a subspace transmitter capable of projecting his hologram, powered by several ZPMs, the distance was much shorter, almost half of that to Atlantis, so he would need much less power, as power requirements weren't linear, but rather were growing exponentially. With the transmitter he hopped to understand what had happened to Atlantis.

As the two weeks went past he prepared to send the transmitter through to Destiny, but on the day he was about to send the transmitter an invasion of Ryna's location by CIS battle-droids forced him to leave to defend the ship and the soon-to-be base together with Ryna.

Three weeks later the duo had managed to drive out the last of the droids. As a precaution they has set up a few turrets around the perimeter, in case the CIS came back.

Now finally returning to his base Daniel go ready to send the transmitter through, so he dialed the address to Destiny and after waiting a few seconds he pushed the transmitter through. When he saw that the gate had closed itself he ran of to the control chair.

* * *

**Gate Room. Destiny.**

In the gate room there were twenty marines standing with their weapons aimed at the transmitter when Daniel appeared as a hologram.

"Hold your fire." Sheppard ordered from the balcony above.

"What are you doing here Sheppard?" Daniel asked.

"I could ask you the same Daniel." Sheppard said as he walked down from the balcony.

"I came to get news on what has happened to Atlantis, while I don't have the power to dial there I can dial here."

"You do realize that it's a one way trip?"

"Oh this is just a hologram, I'm still far far away."

"So that's what that things is?" Sheppard said and pointed at the transmitter.

"Yep. Now what's happened, I know for sure that you're not suppose to be here."

"It was four weeks ago, just before we could get the shield back to full power we got attacked again. It turns out that the Wraith managed to get their hands on several ZPMs when we destroyed the Pegasus replicators, at least that's what Todd said before he demanded our surrender. O'Neill of course refused, instead he tried to dial Earth, with no success, when that failed he dialed the gate here and ordered us to go through to safety while he tried to hold the Wraith of as best he could."

"So he's still in Atlantis then?"

"Yes, he was still trapped in the chair by the time of the attack."

"That's not good."

"No, but at least now that you're here we can dial back using your ZPMs."

"You do realize that Jack sent you away because he knew that there was no way for you to defeat the Wraith?"

"Yes, but we need to try at least."

"No, I won't allow you to dial back to Atlantis using my ZPMs."

"Daniel, we are trapped aboard a ship with limited life support, water and food, unless we do something we'll be dead." Sheppard said with a hint if desperation in his voice.

"Is it really that bad?" Daniel said a bit concerned.

"Yes, we might make it through this week, if we're lucky."

"I might be able to help you with that. How many of you are there?" Daniel said after some thinking.

"From Atlantis there's about one hundred, we had just received a new shipment of marines and ship crew, plus the seventy or so from the Destiny expedition."

"It should work as long as you make sure to hurry up."

"What should work?"

"If I sent through two ZPMs and adapters to hook them up to the gate you should be able to dial to my planet, from here I can feed enough energy back to keep it open while you go through, with the ZPMs I'll send a device to create food using the energy left in the ZPMs."

"If your sure this will work then we should do it." Sheppard said after some hesitation.

"Good, I'll send you the ZPMs within an hour, make sure your people are ready."

"We will be, but there might be a few people who would like to follow us from the Destiny expedition."

"Then bring them along, you might want to warn them thought that we'll soon enter a war, so it might be safer to stay aboard Destiny for the time being."

"I'll be sure to mention that, but I doubt many will back down due to that."

"We'll see who does, but for now I say good bye, there's preparations that needs doing before your arrival." Daniel said and faded away.

* * *

**Dantea. Dantean System.**

Coming back to his own body Daniel immediately got to work, first sending a message to Ryna to inform her about the arrival of their guests, then he went to his ZPM storage and picked up two ZPMs before heading for the gate, when he got there he found Ryna arriving through the gate.

"Thought you where going to stay and keep an eye on the factories?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"And miss the chance to meet your people when they arrive? Forget it." Ryna answered.

"But you already meet some of them."

"Not in person."

"Fine, lets get this ready, we need to get a portable synthesizer here too."

"I'm on it." Ryna said as she ran of to get a portable synthesizer.

While she did that Daniel got started on some expansion, at the moment his home was not built to house over a hundred people, so he had to do something about that, which meant new rooms had to be excavated, something the nanites would fix, so he sent them out to build two more rooms, large enough to house at least fifty people each, when he was done there he activated a cache of nanites on the temperate planet in the system, ordering them to build a small town for the people who would come, while he didn't think that the people would complain about living on a desert planet he thought that a planet which had a better climate would be more appreciated.

When he was done there he went back to the gate to find Ryna standing there with a cube.

"You do remember that they can't control it neurally?" Daniel asked.

"Yea, I actually had to re-do it one time when I remembered that." Ryna replied.

"Good, then lets get started." Daniel said as he dialed the gate, before quickly rolling through the two ZPMs and their adapters before pushing through the synthesizer together with Ryna.

"So what now?"

"We'll just have to wait for them." Daniel said and sat down in front of the gate to wait, next to him Ryna sat down too, admittedly a bit disappointed about having to wait.

One and a half hour later the gate begun to spin as Destiny dialed in, first the gate just continued to spin for an additional second before it begun to encode the symbols, a sign of the receiving gate supplying the power.

Then, after locking the eight symbol in place, the vortex flew out and five seconds later Sheppard came out of the gate, closely followed by a steady stream of people.

"Were should the people go?" Sheppard asked Daniel.

"I've set up a room for the women over there and the men over there." Daniel said and pointed at the doors to the two rooms.

"Thanks, talk to you later." Sheppard said before falling back into the stream of people to direct them towards the correct rooms together with his marines.

Half an hour later and everyone was through the gate, at that time Sheppard returned to Daniel.

"That's everyone, the rest will remain on Destiny, for now." Sheppard said.

"Good, they'll be safe here until we can get some proper accommodations set up for them." Daniel said.

"Proper accommodations? As long as there's some showers, toilets as well as enough food and water to go around I doubt the people will complain."

"Still there's some accommodations that will be ready in a day or so."

"For a hundred people?"

"Yes, the nanites work fast."

"Nanites? Daniel, you do know that General O'Neill has banned the use of nanites." Sheppard said in an almost threatening tone as he took a step closer to Daniel.

"General O'Neill is not in control here, I am, so that means that I make the rules." Daniel said as he too took a step forward, leaving their noses only a centimeter apart.

"Then I guess that I'll have to take control." Sheppard said as he grabbed Daniels arm and forced it behind Daniels back, around the room military personnel aimed their guns a both Daniel and Ryna.

In response to this Daniel pulled of a move that would have been impossible had it not been for the nanites, he pushed of from the ground and did a backflip over Sheppard's head, while he did this the nanites in his body severed his arm for a short while to get his arm out of the awkward position it would otherwise get stuck in, as he landed he pulled out a knife of nanites into his hand and pressed it against Sheppards throat.

"I'd like to see you try, but I guess I just did. Now order your men to lay down their weapons before someone gets hurt, and don't think about using Ryna as a hostage, she's protected by a shield of the type that Atlantis uses." Daniel said before throwing a nanite knife towards her, half a decimeter before hitting the hand that was protecting her face it shattered as it impacted the shield.

"Do as he says." Sheppard said after some consideration.

"Ryna, bring these people to my room will you, we'll keep them there for the time being." Daniel ordered Ryna, who picked up the weapon of one soldier and herded them away to Daniel's room.

"I'll have McKay analyze the code for the nanites during the night, hopefully he can bring your mind to ease. Now follow the rest of your trigger happy friends." Daniel said as he pushed Sheppard away in the direction of his own room.

As he saw Sheppard leave he made his way to the men's accommodations to find McKay, after some protesting from McKay's side Daniel simply gave him the datapad with the code and told him to read through it before morning, then he left.

On his way out Ryna returned to Daniel after leaving the soldiers in Daniel's room, which honestly was more like a jail cell than a place were someone would live.

"So were will you spend the night?" Ryna asked Daniel while biting her lip.

"You do know that I don't need to sleep." Daniel said as Ryna grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"But still, it wouldn't hurt for you to relax for a few hours."

After some small talk while they walked Daniel suddenly found himself sitting on Ryna's bed and a minute later he found himself lying down with a sleeping Ryna behind him that had put her arm around him. Deciding that it was a good a bed as any he went into his nanite created state of sleep.

When Daniel woke up several hours later he found no signs of Ryna, but he thought that maybe sleep wasn't such a bad thing after all, he'd have to look into programming nanites to allow sleep, then he could sleep if he wanted to but he wouldn't need to if he didn't want to. Then he heard a sound and a few seconds later, before his mind could decide what the sound was, he saw as Ryna came out of the bathroom with only a towel around her body.

"Oh." Daniel said and turned around.

"What, don't tell me you've seen a woman in only a towel before." Ryna said as she walked across the room, crossing into Daniel sight again, to her closet in the opposite wall, there she bent over, showing almost everything, to pick up a set of clothes, which were more like as second skin considering how tight it was.

"Are you sure you want to wear that, it doesn't really leave to much to the fantasy." Daniel said as he sneaked a peak.

"It's not suppose to." Ryna said as she pulled on the top and turned around.

"I think you forgot to pull the zipper on the top." Daniel noted and blushed a bit as he noticed the cleavage Ryna showed.

"Are you just playing stupid or did someone manage to smash your head in?" Ryna said as she lost her patience and walked up to Daniel.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Daniel how much more do I have to show before you take notice?" Ryna said and almost threw herself on top of Daniel, holding down his hands and feet, before she pressed her lips against his, it took a few seconds while Daniels mind tried to get a hold of what had just happened, then it gave up and his instincts took over and he put his arms around her pulling her in closer.

* * *

***Insert your own lemon here.***

* * *

An hour later Daniel and Ryna, now wearing something a lot more appropriate, walked out of the room, Ryna heading for the gate, planning to return to Raxus Prime to continue to oversee the nanites work, and Daniel heading to the men's accommodations to find McKay.

It only took him a minute to do so because McKay had taken a bed almost directly inside the door.

"Are you done yet?" Daniel said as he managed to get McKay's attention.

"Yes, it's surprisingly short, I thought there would be millions upon millions of code lines, but this is not more than I can check in a few hours." McKay replied.

"It's the way the nanites are built, most commands are coded into their central processor, much like our brain knows how to run if someone orders you to, so I can simply call upon those commands to do much of the work. Now what do you think of it, is it a security risk or not?"

"Not with the code you use, but some of the commands in their code could be devastating if used wrong."

"So you think you can convince Sheppard that they are safe to use?"

"I'll give it a shoot, but he can be a bit hard to convince."

"Just see what you can do. If you're going to stay under my roof I need Sheppard to accept the use of nanites, otherwise this won't workout."

"I'll do my best."

"Good, follow me." Daniel said before he lead McKay away to Sheppard's and the soldiers cell, there he let McKay inside and waited outside until he heard a knock on the door, when he heard it he opened the door to be greeted by McKay and Sheppard.

"So McKay has managed to convince me that there's nothing wrong with the nanites or their code. But that doesn't mean that I like them." Sheppard said after the door had opened.

"As long as you're fine with me using them you won't need to if you don't want to. And as long as you do what I say I'll promise that we'll get a chance to retake Atlantis. From there we can retake Earth, if there's problems there too."

"I can agree with that. So what's your plan then?"

"It's easier to show you, but how much I show you will depend on what role you're ready to take within the plan."

"What roles are you offering then?"

"Well you can stay and protect the members of the expedition, in that role I won't show you anything, you could also take the role of soldier, I'll show you what you'll use to fight, with who, against what and were but that's it, then there's the role of Sergeant which will give you control of a squad, I might be able to stretch my offer up to Battalion commander, which as the name suggest will give you control of a battalion, on both those I'll show you the same as soldier plus some of the facilities, I'll even allow you to pick who you'll command and what gear you'll use. Lastly there's Marshal commander or Senior commander, the first being the highest role after me, if you chose any of those roles then I'll show you everything there is to see as well as any information about the galaxy you might want or need, but for those to work out you'll need to use nanites whether you like it or not. I could of course offer you the role of captain or admiral so that you could control a ship, but given that I don't plan to separate the army and the navy anyone above Battalion commander will have a ship under his or her command, so there's no reason to."

"When will you need my answer?"

"Right now if you can decide. You should know that in this army everyone is trained for a special position, so once you make the choice there's no going back, you'll stay in that position unless the army is re-structured."

"What about the other military personnel from Atlantis?"

"They'll be given a rank somewhere bellow you or in the same squad if you chose the role of soldier, that is if they chose to join."

"McKay, are you one hundred percent sure that the nanites can't harm us or anyone that uses them?" Sheppard asked McKay.

"Yes, there's no way that they can get out of control, unless Daniel orders them to, if he does that then things will go south fast." McKay answered.

"Then I'll take role of Marshal commander. That way I'll be able to keep you in line." Sheppard said, giving Daniel his answer.

"Good, I suspected as much from you." Daniel said and conjured up a cube of nanites which he gave to Sheppard. "Take these, they'll allow you to patch into the subspace network that I've built, you'll find any information about my or Ryna's whereabouts there as well as tracking of our soldiers, it'll take some getting use to, but it'll make you more effective, there's some enchantment that the nanites can do to your body and mind, but you'll have to earn those, of course since you'll be in the military there's some which are already unlocked for you. Now I'll meet you at the gate for your tour of the facilities both here and in other systems."

"I'll grab my gear first." Sheppard said as he begun to make his way to the gate.

"It's waiting besides the gate, together with the rest of your groups gear." Daniel said before turning to the other military personnel from Atlantis, to see which would join him and which would stay and keep order within the expedition.

After some debate the group was split almost in half, with just a few more people staying with the expedition, then Daniel sent them away towards the gate to get their gear, leaving Daniel with McKay.

"Is there anything else you need from me, otherwise I need to sleep." McKay said with a yawn.

"Yes, I need you to find us a way back to Pegasus or the Milky Way." Daniel said and held up another cube of nanites.

"Why not use the gate, you've got ZPMs to go around." McKay said and looked sceptically at the cube.

"You'll realize when you read the really advanced stuff about stargates in the database, plus I want to bring along my fleet too. Feel free to include any other scientists too, but they've got to have nanites too. I really need you to find us a way back and if possible both back and forth so that we can travel between the two galaxies without problems."

"Fine. I'll do it." McKay said and gave into the pressure, taking the nanite cube in his hand, the moment it touched his palm it melted down and integrated into his body.

"Now follow me, I'll drop you of at your working place." Daniel said and lead the way back to the gate.

Once at the gate Daniel ordered everyone to get into the set of rings in small groups, one group after another was sent away and then Daniel, McKay and Sheppard stepped inside and were sent away to the temperate planet.

* * *

**Temperate Planet. Dantean System.**

"That is were the expedition will live until we can go back." Daniel said pointed at the city the nanites were building.

"Are you really building an entire city just for the expedition?" Sheppard asked in surprise.

"To begin with yes, but this is war after all, so I suspect that there will be refuges, some of which I might bring here or I might gain an ally with a family that needs a place to stay, no doubt there will be more people coming here, hopefully by that time the expedition will have gotten settled and will be ready to integrate the newly arrived, I also hope that the members of the expedition will help me with what they can, the soldiers that isn't joining the army for example will have to act as the police force in town, I'll also put up a list so people can sign up if they want to help with something, I believe you said you had just gotten a new batch of ship crews and soldiers, those could help, but also scientists and medical personnel can be of assistance." Daniel said as they walked down from the hill that the rings were placed on and headed towards the town.

"I'll get them settled in then." Sheppard said as they arrived in the town.

"No, we need to get your training started as soon as we can, which is right now. The expedition will have to sort things out themselves." Daniel said as they reached the large town square.

"Lorne, I'm putting you in charge of the security of the expedition, keep them safe at all cost." Sheppard ordered Lorne, who stepped out of the gathered group of soldiers.

"Yes, sir. Nothing will happen while I'm in charge." Lorne said and saluted.

"Good." Sheppard said.

"There's a building which should be fit for use as a police station two streets down that way." Daniel said and pointed down one of the streets which lead away from the square.

"We'll set up there then." Lorne said and turned around to walk to the building.

"You might want to send some men to the rings, just to direct people, I'll start sending them through as soon a I get back, there should be enough housings to accommodate them in the part of the city that's already finished." Daniel said.

"You two, guard the rings and send the expedition members in this direction." Lorne said and pointed at two soldiers before he headed towards the police building with the rest of the soldiers who hadn't joined Daniel's army in tow.

"McKay, your lab is in that building." Daniel said and pointed at one of the largest buildings in the entire town.

"I'll get settled and begin working on the problem right away." McKay said and walked away to the lab.

Seeing Lorne and McKay walk away Daniel turned around and headed back to the rings with Sheppard and the remaining soldiers following closely behind. Once at the rings they went back while the two soldiers Lorne had ordered to guide the expedition took up position on each side of the rings.

Back in the base Daniel gathered up the expedition members and begun to send them through to the town, when they were done with that Daniel headed through the gate to Karosa with his group and then he ringed up to the cloning facility. Inside it he lead his group to a room were the Kaminoan whom Daniel had made the deal with sat at a desk overseeing the project.

* * *

**Cloning Facility. Karosa. Kamino System.**

After some talking and an ingot exchanging hands the Kaminoan lead the soldiers away to evaluate what positions they would fit into and to train them accordingly, leaving Daniel and Sheppard alone.

"So why do they get to train but not me?" Sheppard asked as he followed Daniel out of the room.

"Because I said that I would show you everything if you took one of the highest roles, which you did, so now I'm going to show you everything." Daniel said as he lead Sheppard on a tour of the facility, a few hours later they were done, with Daniel doing all of the talking while Sheppard was uncharacteristic quiet, and then they moved on to Raxus Prime.

* * *

**Buried Ship. Raxus Prime. Raxus System.**

"There you are." Ryna said as Daniel and Sheppard came out of the gate.

"Yes, the people are getting settled in the town, we've left the soldiers to train and now we're here to see how the project here is going." Daniel answered as he made his way to a window, with the two others following behind him.

"Wow, that's one big cave." Sheppard noted when he saw the size of the area that the nanites had excavated.

"Yes, the nanites are excavating it to give us room to build factories instead, while also creating ingots from the metal they have to remove, we'll then use those ingots in our factories." Daniel said.

"The factory that will create weapons and armor for the clones was finished a few hours ago. It's down there." Ryna said and pointed at the ground far bellow were one of the factories were standing, ready to spit out armors and weapons as soon as it was ordered to.

"The clones will soon need their armor to train in, start production of the standard armor for them, two for each clone plus one for each clone of the improved armor, ship out the standard armor as soon as it's done, but keep real armor in storage here. Then we'll need the same for the soldiers from the expedition, both the ones who joined and the ones who stayed with the expedition, same there except for the ones who stayed behind, they'll only get the new one. Lastly Sheppard is going to need some armor, one standard and one new should be enough for him, take the measurements from the sensor logs." Daniel said to Ryna who immediately started the factory to create the needed armor.

"I'll take the first shipment to the clones tomorrow." Ryna replied.

"No rush, it'll be a week or two until they'll be needing that, it's only at the end of their training that they use armor. But Sheppard's armor should be done soon." Daniel said and walked away from the window.

"Already?" Sheppard asked in surprise.

"The factories use nanites and synthesizers to create everything, first the synthesizers change the ingots into the desired material, then it shapes the material into the right shape, after that the nanites pick up the part and put the parts together into the correct item. Since your armor was unique it would go first because of logistic." Daniel explained as they entered a room were two suits of clone trooper armor were lying on the floor.

The standard armor was just plain white with no special attachments, but the other armor was the new clone trooper armor, which every other soldier and clone would use, but with some additional attachments like a kama, two pauldrons, one of which had a short black cape attached, and a set of forearm guards which contained a small shield projector, which would project a small shield that would deflect incoming blaster fire and lightsabers.

The difference between the regular clone trooper armor and the new one that Daniel's army would use was that it had a backpack with a personal shield inside which would absorb the blaster fire, as well as an extra energy pack for the shield, plus a built in communicator in the gauntlets.

It also had a slightly wider and higher visor to give the soldier a better view while also incorporating a set of electronbinoculars in the visor.

The ability to create a hermetical seal had also been added to allow for fighting in gas, water, space or any other needed environment, to allow for this an air filter had been added too, as well as a powerful temperature control system to allow them to fight on both desert and ice planets without problems and two miniature drive pods, a downsized version of the kind used on jumpers, to allow for navigation through both water, air and vacuum without the need for something to walk on.

On the outside of both legs a holster could be found, one containing two stun rods and the other containing a double-bladed sword which could be separated into two single-bladed swords if that was needed.

All of this, mixed with materials and technology used by the Ancients, lead to a much lighter design which at the same time was much more durable, would absorb large amounts of the incoming weapons fire and would allow the clones to fight anywhere using only one set of armor.

It's color scheme was a bit different too, while still mostly white it had some military green spots or strips on the helmet, the legs, the knees, the arms, the chest plate as well as the entire pauldrons and the entire kama, if any of these were attached. But the thing that stood out the most from the standard armor was the symbol painted in gray on the left side of the breastplate, Earth's point of origin inside a stargate.

"That's mine?" Sheppard asked in surprise.

"Yep, it's got all the cool attachments I could think of for my second in command. The military green is the color well be using together with the mark to show our allegiance." Daniel answered.

"Mind if I try it on?" Sheppard said as he walked up to it the armor and lifted it up with one hand.

"No, you can do that while I putdown the order for my own, I just remembered that it might be good if I too had a set of armor." Daniel said as he turned around and walked away with Ryna.

Half an hour later Sheppard, wearing the standard armor, caught up with Daniel and Ryna on the bridge just as the two was about to return to him.

"Here's yours." Sheppard said and handed Daniel the armor which had appeared behind him in the room without a sound.

"Thanks." Daniel said and held up the armor in front of him using the force.

The armor was almost identical to Sheppard's except for the fact that it didn't have the short cape attached to the right pauldron, but instead a black hooded cape was attached to the front of both pauldorns so that when the hood was pulled up the wearers face was hidden beneath shadows.

"I guess you want me to use this heavy armor for training?" Sheppard said interrupting Daniel's examination of the armor.

"Yes, I don't want the ones training you to know the secrets of our armors and I think it'll be better to train to survive in a lesser armor, that way you want rely on the armor to save you."

"I suspected as much. Is there anything else to this or can I get back to the last place for my training? Oh, and you've got to teach me how to float my armor like that."

"No, there's a small mining station that's ours too, but that's just used for leaching information from the HoloNet. But you should know that the clones will be done in a month and after that we'll bring all of them here to get them equipped before we gate out of here to begin our liberation of this galaxy, make sure your training is complete by that time and I could try to teach you to float your armor."

"I will, now would you be so kind as to dial the gate for me?"

"It's done mentally, you might have to touch the gate the first few times, but once you get a feeling for it you can do it over a long distance, the same goes for the rings and much of the other technology we use."

"Ok, I'll try it then." Sheppard said a bit skeptical as he walked away to dial the gate and make his way back to the cloning facility to start his training.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

I know I said that there's an episode for SG: MYW on the way but unfortunately I'm having some problems with how to wrap up the first season which is also the half way point in the story and that's making me extremely frustrated, so instead I'm writing on this story to get some peace of mind, which in turn will allow me to make a new effort with SG: MYW, so I sure hope it'll be done soon.

**A/N:** Should I try to write in a small Daniel/Ryna lemon somewhere in the story now that their relationship has _improved?_

**A/N 2:** Are there any improvements to the clone trooper armor that you think should be integrated? Or for that part any improvements to the rest of their equipment and vehicles?

As always leave a review.


End file.
